Advent Prompt Calendar
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Noël est bientôt là, vingt-quatre jours à attendre, on peut bien le faire à la douce lumière d'un écran d'ordinateur qui affiche une page feufeu !
1. Day 1

Yo !

Je me lance encore cette année dans l'écriture d'un calendrier de l'avent … Pas exactement comme celui de l'année dernière puisque ce ne sera pas un pairing par jour, ni un thème. En gros, j'ai trouvé un truc de prompts spécial calendrier de l'avent, et je l'ai presque respecté. Genre, je l'ai respecté à moitié et le reste j'ai chopé des thèmes sur internet. Ouais, enfin je l'ai respecté au début. Dans l'idée. Il y aura beaucoup de Vaniku, et beaucoup de Vanitas de manière générale, et pas mal de Larxène aussi, parce que Décembre c'est son mois quand même.

Aussi, un grand merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui avaient commenté le calendrier de l'année dernière, parce que sans ça, je crois que ce qui me resterait en mémoire ce serait la panique d'écrire au jour le jour. Vous avez été ma motivation, l'année dernière, et cette année encore je relis vos reviews pour me donner du courage. Déjà un an, quoi. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, et qu'on passera encore un chouette temps de l'Avent ensemble.

Bonne lecture !

Et profitez bien du temps de l'Avent !

Advent Prompt Calendar

Day 1 : You wake up to the sweet sound of an elf singing (Tu te réveilles au doux son d'un elfe qui chante)

Genre : Fluff. Fluff. Fluff.

Focus : Roxas

.

.Day 1.

Roxas, comme un peu trop souvent à son avis, commençait sa journée en retard. Il ne le savait pas encore, son esprit pris dans les songes à l'image de son corps pris dans les draps, et se contentait pour l'instant d'éteindre inconsciemment son alarme, peu soucieux de la panique qui le prendrait dès qu'il aurait connaissance de l'heure tardive qui s'affichait sur les églises de la ville.

Il était donc déjà près de midi quand il ouvrit les yeux, bercé en sens inverse par un arpège qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Il s'étira mollement sur son lit, profitant de la chaleur de la couette au milieu de son appartement mal chauffé – après tout, il n'avait pas encore entendu son réveil sonner, il pouvait bien paresser dans la douce lueur du matin … Un tilt se fit comme une voix résonnait depuis la rue, et Roxas regarda avec un étonnement absolu les rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Il était supposé se réveiller à sept heures. Et à sept heures en décembre, de son expérience, il faisait encore nuit. Il bloqua, sans doute par réflexe d'auto-défense, n'ayant pas plus que ça envie de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'impliquait la vision du soleil à la fenêtre. Prudemment, il porta son téléphone à ses yeux, alluma l'écran et n'eut même pas la force de jurer. Ça lui faisait quelque chose comme cinq heures de retard, et une demi-douzaine de messages de son patron. Il rejeta mollement son portable plus loin sur le matelas, décidant qu'il n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de se presser. Il avait déjà reçu trop d'avertissements, et autant qu'Axel pouvait être sympa, c'était la fois de trop. Non seulement il n'avait pas été ponctuel, mais en plus il n'avait pas prévenu et avait fichu toute son équipe dans la mouise. Il hésita à se rendormir, mais se sentait trop agité pour ça. De dépit, il se releva, marcha quelques pas jusqu'à cette foutue fenêtre et – en même temps, on était supposé dormir quand il faisait nuit, ce n'était pas vraiment naturel pour le corps de s'astreindre aux mêmes horaires en été et en hiver. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les chats pour comprendre que les mammifères avaient besoin de plus de sommeil à cette période de l'année. La mine défaite il fit réchauffer le café de la veille, des notes de guitare continuant de tourner dans sa tête. Il s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour essayer de profiter de sa cigarette en dépit de la situation. Les arpèges ne venaient pas de son esprit, constata-t-il en voyant la musique se renforcer. Le duvet matelassé bien tenu autour des épaules, il s'adossa au rebord de la fenêtre pour trouver, en bas, un visage connu. Une voix rejoignit la guitare et Roxas ne retint pas son rire léger, qui s'accordait gracieusement avec le soleil paresseux de décembre. En bas de chez lui, très simplement, un duo de Noël, et pas des moindres. Avec un peu de joie dans le ventre, Roxas alla récupérer son téléphone et composa le numéro de son manager, revenant à la fenêtre pour fixer les chanteurs. La voix d'Axel ne tarda pas à lui répondre, grésillant légèrement. En arrière-plan, on pouvait entendre tout un brouhaha confus.

« Roxas … »

Le ton était embêté plus qu'énervé et Roxas savait bien que son _major crush_ n'avait pas plus envie d'avoir cette conversation que lui. Mais il ne l'appelait pas pour ça.

« J' sais que j' suis viré, il marmonna d'une voix encore brumeuse et l'articulation vague, mais y a Demyx qu'a réussi à convaincre Zex' de chanter dans la rue. J' crois qu'i' z'ont fini par se mettre ensemble, i' sont en bas d' chez moi.

— Oh. Je sais pas ce qui m'enchante le plus, entre le fait que mon meilleur pote se soit casé et que tu viennes d'enchaîner trois phrases d'un coup. Ça fait trop d'un coup.

— Ts, fit simplement Roxas.

— Zexion, en costume de lutin ?, relança Axel.

— Ouais.

— OK, Dem a gagné. Mais, hm, du coup, tu sais …

— Hm ?

— Bah y avait un peu cette politique dans l'entreprise, sur le principe de pas sortir avec des gens du boulot. Et comme t'es viré …

— Oh.

— Mauvaise idée ?

— J'aurais jamais cru être content d'être viré.

— Oh. Ah, ouais.

— Ce soir ? Au café Soleil ? »

Axel approuva, joyeux de l'autre côté du téléphone, et Roxas referma la fenêtre en lançant un geste de la main à Zexion – qui dut lui rendre un regard noir, mais il n'était pas certain. Peut-être bien que Roxas avait trop dormi, peut-être bien qu'il avait fait passer à la trappe la moitié de sa journée, perdu son boulot et par conséquent pas la moindre idée de comment payer son loyer mais, honnêtement, c'était un des meilleurs débuts de journée de sa vie.

.

.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, vos reviews sont mes chocolats.

À demain !


	2. Day 2

Yo ! Et voici donc le deuxième jour de ce calendrier, comme promis. (En même temps si je risquais d'être en retard dès le deuxième jours j'aurais pas commencé ce calendrier)

Du coup, cet OS est un AU de No.6, il y a donc plusieurs personnages de cet univers : Aster, Le Rat et Loueur-de-chiens. J'espère avoir été assez claire dans leurs descriptions pour qu'il n'y aie pas de confusion dans la narration. Oh, aussi, je me suis totalement éloigné du thème. Mais c'est ce prompt qui m'a donné l'idée, donc, bah, ça compte. Non ?

Merci à **Lae** , **Yu** **me** , **Ya** , **SaphirActar** , **Hylliy** , **Link** et **Ima** qui ont commenté le jour précédent !

Day 2 : In a rush, Santa forgot about one special present (Dans l'empressement, le Père Noël a oublié un cadeau particulier)

Genre : Romance, N°6 AU

Focus : Vanitas

Bonne lecture !

.

.Day 2.

« Bien sûr que j'aurai un cadeau !

— J' te dis qu' nan !

— Et moi j' te jure que si ! C'est obligé ! Le Père Noël il vient pour tout l' monde !

— Mais le Père Noël, il existe pas ! »

Des mots durs, et c'est la première fois que Demyx les entend. Ça le fait pleurer, mais il sait au fond de lui que ce n'est pas vrai, que Vanitas a tort, qu'il dit juste ça parce qu'il est méchant. Ça fait bientôt trois mois que Demyx est venu vivre ici, dans cette espèce d'hôtel à chiens délabré qui sent mauvais mais qui a l'avantage de tenir chaud. Trois mois que sa mère a comme qui dirait passé l'arme à gauche et qu'il a dû se tirer de leur petite maison.

Pour des gens de Bloc Ouest, Demyx et sa mère s'en étaient toujours pas trop mal tirés. Elle était jolie, Lilli, elle savait comment plaire et comment extorquer aux hommes l'argent qu'ils n'avaient pas. Elle avait cet air pur et doux, cet air presque ethéré si rare ici, et qu'elle avait à moitié transmis à son fils. Demyx a ses yeux, d'un bleu d'océan qui racontent les voyages dans des pays disparus, et il a sa bouche, rose même si les lèvres en sont gercées, rose même quand elle bleuit à cause du froid.

« Oh, les gamins ! Vous réveillez les autres clients ! »

Loueur-de-chiens les regarde, une main sur sa hanche rachitique et des cheveux au milieu de la face. Il a la peau brune et les traits fins, Loueur-de-chiens, de jolis yeux améthystes que Demyx n'a jamais vu sur quiconque d'autre. Il a aussi une voix qui porte, et les sourcils froncés, et Demyx n'a vraiment vraiment pas envie de le mettre en colère. Il pointe du doigt Vanitas.

« C'est lui qu'a commencé ! Il a dit que le Père Noël il existait pas !

— Le quoi ? »

Loueur-de-chiens plisse les yeux en regardant les gamins, pas très soucieux de ce dont ils parlent. Il a fini sa journée, et il veut juste dormir. Le Rat est passé aujourd'hui, pour le forcer à aller chercher des renseignements pour lui. Il l'a payé deux pièces d'or, et si Loueur-de-chiens sait que ce boulot va sûrement lui coûter beaucoup trop cher en risques, il peut au moins profiter de son éphémère richesse : pour ça, il a acheté un joli sac de viande séchée qui n'attend que lui dans le placard de sa chambre, à côté des crackers. Autrement dit, les histoires de Demyx et Vanitas, il s'en fiche éperdument. C'est le plus jeune – l'espèce de loupiot aux yeux jaunes, que Loueur-de-chiens aime bien parce qu'il lui fait penser à sa mère – qui reparle :

« C'est un personnage de fiction, il dit avec une articulation hésitante, dans des histoires sur l'hiver et la neige.

— Il existe pour de vrai ! »

Ah, maintenant que le gamin en parle, possible, oui, que Loueur-de-chiens aie déjà entendu parler du Père Noël, dans les histoires du Rat. Un genre de gros bonhomme qui rentre chez les gens par la cheminée – mais le maître-chien n'a pas à s'inquiéter, il n'y a pas de cheminées dans son hôtel.

« Hein, Loueur-de-chiens ! Dis-lui qu'il existe ! »

Demyx semble un peu plus que bouleversé, ce qui est assez courant. Il n'a pas connu sa mère, la Lilli, mais Loueur-de-chiens sait qu'elle avait toujours veillé à protéger son petiot. Et voilà où ça l'a mené, maintenant qu'il découvre la vraie vie. Que des déceptions. Autant ne pas continuer à lui faire bouffer des rêves.

« Bah nan, c'est des histoires.

— C'est, c'est, c'est … Vous êtes méchants ! »

Vanitas rit au nez de son aîné, qui déjà sent les larmes lui piquer le nez. Soudain, Demyx tourne les talons. Il court, il court, il court hors de l'hôtel et disparaît de la vue des deux autres.

« Bon débarras, dit Vanitas. »

Loueur-de-chiens lui jette un regard de traviole. Objectivement, pour le petit, c'est un bon débarras – Demyx ne sait pas travailler, il a toujours besoin de lui pour réussir à manger – mais ça ne sort pas naturel. Vanitas a quelque chose dans les yeux, du mensonge et de la blessure, et Loueur-de-chiens n'est plus capable de dire si c'est à cause de la dispute ou si c'est le regard naturel des gamins d'ici. Est-ce que lui-même a ce regard ?

.

« Tiens. »

Loueur-de-chiens tend une pièce de bronze au petit loup, qui se frotte le nez avec l'épaule sans l'attraper. Drôle de comportement, mais c'est quand il fait ça, vraiment, qu'il ressemble à la mère du maître-chien. Elle était bonne, sa mère, elle avait la fourrure douce et plein de hargne. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde d'autre que ses petits qui savaient qu'elle était gentille – mais Vanitas n'a pas de petit, personne pour savoir qu'il est gentil, et c'est tant mieux. La gentillesse n'apporte rien de bon.

« J'en veux pas. »

L'adolescent fronce les sourcils, ne range pas la pièce. Il observe Vanitas qui se mord les lèvres, trépigne et tape du pied, déjà furieux de la bêtise qu'il s'apprête à commettre.

« Pourquoi ?

— J' veux des infos. »

À ça, Loueur-de-chiens est obligé de rigoler. Vanitas est un de ses meilleurs chiens – sans doute parce qu'il est le seul à ne pas être un véritable chien – pour chercher des informations. Et là, il lui en demande ?

« Sur quoi.

— Sur … Je veux des infos sur Demyx. »

Il a soudain le ton assuré, un ton qui ne colle pas bien avec son âge – quelque part entre les sept et les neuf ans, dirait Loueur-de-chiens, mais il n'est pas sûr – et qui durcit son visage. L'adolescent hausse les épaules. Après tout, savoir si le petit à de quoi manger ou non, ça ne le regarde pas.

« Tu veux savoir quoi ?

— Où il est. »

C'est vrai que ça fait bien trois jours que Loueur-de-chiens ne l'a pas vu, le blondin, il croyait juste qu'il faisait profil bas, moyennement intéressé par sa présence ou son absence. Mais si Demyx ne dort effectivement plus à l'hôtel, Vanitas a raison de s'inquiéter – un petit comme ça, ça se fait manger par dehors. Mais pour quelle foutue raison a-t-il pu partir ? C'était quand, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Il y avait eu cette dispute, c'est vrai, sur quelque chose de stupide. Loueur-de-chiens songea que le Demyx ferait mieux de grandit plus vite que ça s'il avait l'intention de seulement passer l'hiver. Il acquiesça à l'intention de Vanitas.

« Je te le trouve, OK.

— OK. Cool. »

Mais Vanitas ne part pas. Il reste en gesticulant d'un pied à l'autre.

« T'as encore quelque chose à dire ? »

Le loupiot lui lance un regard méchant, et Loueur-de-chiens se dit que lui, il a ses chances pour se trouver une place ici. C'est un gamin talentueux, et qui sait où il est. Il n'est pas comme les autres, la foule de ceux qui regardent par terre en espérant que la vie passe vite. Il ne fait sûrement pas partie non plus de ces idéalistes et de ces tarés qui regardent en l'air et espèrent monter, s'y acharnent pour rien. Vanitas, il est comme lui. Il regarde droit en face de lui, et il avance. Il ne changera pas le monde, il ne se laissera pas écraser non plus. Il se contentera de tracer sa propre route, parce que c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Fais vite, ou j' te tue. »

La menace ne serait sans doute pas aussi drôle si elle n'était pas si sérieuse. Loueur-de-chiens frotte le crâne du petit. Il s'est trompé, tout à l'heure, quand il a pensé que Vanitas n'avait pas de petit pour savoir qu'il était gentil. Il avait Demyx, et rien que pour ça, l'adolescent allait faire de son mieux pour trouver l'abruti au plus vite.

.

« Je te reconnais, toi. »

Demyx sursaute à la voix qui vient de derrière lui. Il se retourne, et en face de lui se tient Yves en personne. Il a l'air plus petit que sur scène mais il est toujours beaucoup plus grand que l'enfant, qui le regarde des étoiles dans les yeux. Demyx n'a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de le voir en-dehors de ses spectacles, mais il vient parfois à l'hôtel pour demander des informations à Loueur-de-chiens, qui l'appelle le Rat – un nom pas très digne d'un grand comédien comme Yves, si vous voulez l'avis de Demyx.

« T'es le petit de l'hôtel … Demyx, c'est ça ? »

L'enfant écarquille grand les yeux, subjugué par l'aura de l'autre. Yves se rappelle son nom, et c'est purement incroyable, un genre de délire.

« Ouais, c'est ça et – oh c'est dingue ! J' voulais t' dire que t'es trop méga cool !

— Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup.

— Oh, le Rat, tu étais là ! Je te cherchais. Eh, mais c'est pas Demyx, ça ? Coucou. »

Vient de débarquer Aster, que Demyx connaît bien parce qu'il lave les chiens à l'hôtel. Il a des cheveux bizarres, tout blancs, et on dirait qu'un serpent rouge s'enroule autour de son cou, mais il est plutôt gentil, et Demyx l'aime bien. Il est toujours attentionné quand il lave les chiens, et il sourit beaucoup plus que tout le monde ici, d'un sourire sincère et rare qui rappelle à Demyx celui de sa mère. Sa mère … Sa mère qui lui a menti tout ce temps. Il a demandé autour de lui. Le jour de Noël est passé, et il n'a pas eu de cadeau, rien dans sa chaussure qu'il avait retirée avant de dormir. Et ça, ça veut dire que Vanitas avait raison. De penser à ça, il se sent encore l'envie de pleurer. Il renifle.

« Bah alors ?, demande Aster, Ça va pas ?

— Aster, arrête de t'occuper des autres comme ça.

— Rends-toi plutôt utile au lieu de râler et donne-moi un bout de pain.

— Tu vas pas lui donner à manger ? »

Yves, dit le Rat, semble s'indigner et il a soudain une voix différente de tout à l'heure, de celle qu'il a sur scène. Il a une mine agacée et finit par obtempérer sous le regard du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

« Tiens. Viens, on va te ramener à l'hôtel de Loueur-de-chiens.

— Quoi ?

— C'est sur la route. Et puis c'est du travail.

— Mouais, vu comme ça.

— J' veux pas !, refuse le petit en croisant les bras, récupérant quand même le bout de pain qu'on lui offre – ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'a rien avalé. »

Pendant qu'il commence à fuir, la main du comédien accroche son col et il se retrouve porté comme un sac à patates sur l'épaule d'Yves qui commence à marcher. Il se débat, mais la prise est trop ferme. Il se trouve transporté malgré lui jusque chez Loueur-de-chiens, et déposé sans douceur sur le sol de l'hôtel. Il reconnaît le pas vif de Vanitas et ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir sur son ami l'expression insupportable de celui qui sait que tu sais qu'il a raison et qu'il avait raison depuis le début. Mais étonnamment, pas de ce regard quand il ouvre les yeux de surprise, se sentant les cheveux tirés pour le forcer à se relever.

« T'étais où espèce d'imbécile ! Crétin des îles ! Abruti du village ! »

Ça ressemble plutôt à la tête de sa mère quand il rentrait en retard, mais c'est différent. Il ne répond rien et regarde juste Vanitas l'enguirlander dans les règles.

« T'es vraiment trop bête ! En plus à cause de ça le Père Noël il était perdu, il savait pas où t'étais, comme t'étais pas chez toi, il m'a demandé pourquoi t'étais pas à l'hôtel et moi j' savais pas quoi dire, parce que je savais pas où t'étais ! Et j'espère bien que t'as une bonne excuse et que tu vas te racheter parce qu'avec tout ça il a oublié mon cadeau à moi et ça c'est dégueulasse, sérieusement ! »

Demyx sait combien Vanitas est doué avec le mensonge, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse le faire par _gentillesse_ , plutôt que par intérêt. Et il sait, maintenant, c'est trop tard, il ne croit plus, on a cassé ses rêves contre des rochers et il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Mais peut-être que c'est ça, son véritable cadeau de Noël cette année, et pas l'espèce de truc tout moche et mal emballé que Vanitas lui fiche dans les mains. On a cassé ses rêves, mais si le Père Noël n'existe pas, il est bien réel, l'enfant en face de lui. Et la réalité est peut-être pas si mal.

.

Voilà ! À demain pour un nouveau chocolat immatériel !


	3. Day 3

Yo ! Bien dormi ? Bien levés ? Voilà le troisième chocolat du calendrier !

 **Note** : Pour les fancophones qui comme moi connaissent très peu le grinch, de base, c'est un personnage bizarre, tout vert, et qu'aime pas Noël parce qu'il est tout seul, du coup à un moment il décide de voler Noël.

Bouh, c'est lundi. D'habitude j'aime bien le lundi parce que j'ai pas cours mais je suis en résidence alors je dois me lever et … Et franchement, y a moyen que je me serais tiré une balle sans vos reviews (enfin, non, j'ai pas de flingue chez moi, mais je serais peut-être sautée par la fenêtre ?). Donc beaucoup merci à **Ya** , **Link** , **Lae** , **Loir** , **Syln** , **Ima** , **Hylliy** , et **Sephir** pour leurs commentaires sur le chocolat d'hier !

Spécial : Cet OS est bien entendu pour le Soleil de mes Nuits, parce que si t'étais pas là j'aurais pas de lumière pour écrire passées vingt heures. ( _You're my downfall, you're my muse, my one distraction, my rythm'n'blues_ )

Et du coup, au même titre que l'histoire de Ya (qui est très géniale mais qui me fout sur les nerfs parce que voilà le Vanitas en moi est jaloux.) « Éteins la lumière », cet OS se passe dans le RP qu'on fait toutes les deux, ou plus exactement avant ce qui se passe dans le RP.

Day 3 : Knock konck ! Open up ! There's a grinch at your door. (Toc-toc ! Ouvre ! Il y a un grinch à ta porte.)

Genre : Angst

Focus : Vanitas

Bonne lecture !

.Day 3.

Bande son d'un Noël raté

I – _Un peu seul/The Best Damn Thing_

Ça faisait comme du brouillard, à force, sur son plafond. Un brouillard toxique, quelque chose d'un film d'horreur – Vanitas aurait aimé aller voir un film d'horreur au cinéma, mais Halloween était passé, et venait à présent une nouvelle sale période de _fêtes de fin d'années_. Il s'est fait une playlist sur Youtube, avec plein de chansons qui collent avec son mood de déprime absolue. C'est seulement le troisième jour de décembre et il connaît déjà par cœur les paroles de l'album _Vive la vie_ du Klub des loosers. Est-ce que tout ça ne va pas bientôt finir ? Quand _Un peu seul_ commença à jouer, il récupéra son ordinateur sur ses genoux et regarda l'heure. Minuit passé. Quatrième jour, donc, et il survivait encore, ce qui n'était pas si mal. Il avait un jour lu quelque chose sur le fait que la période des fêtes était la plus propice aux suicides, et ça ne l'étonnait pas une seconde.

Il se sentait embourbé dans un méli-mélo de couleurs vives qui l'embarquaient tout en le rejetant. Il se fondait bien dans la nuit, pourtant, Vanitas, dans le froid des rues désertées de décembre, sur les trottoirs gelés où il avait la minuscule joie de voir les pétasses en escarpins glisser. Et Sora, aussi. Sora, qui était tellement maladroit, qui sortait de chez lui, courait pour attraper son bus, posait le pied sur une plaque de verglas et tombait. Une fois son bus raté et son fessier explosé il se relevait, et il _souriait_ , ce con. Parce que Sora, c'était un optimiste, quelqu'un qui voyait principalement le bon côté des choses, quelqu'un qui, contrairement à Vanitas, aimait voir les décorations partout dans la ville.

Peut-être qu'espionner Sora était un sale passe-temps, d'une parce que Vanitas n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour le châtain, de deux parce que ça le mettait de mauvaise humeur, et de trois parce que c'était quand même bof d'espionner de manière générale. Mais Vanitas le faisait. Pas tous les jours, mais, disons, une fois par semaine, quelque chose de cet ordre-là. Il ne pouvait décemment pas espionner Riku – trop dangereux, trop douloureux, trop déprimant, alors il compensait en stalkant ce charmant nouveau petit-ami tellement adorable et mignon et niais et inutile. Et sûr, oui, sûr qu'il allait passer son Noël avec Riku, cet enfoiré à tête de hérisson. Et même pas foutu d'être un vrai hérisson, avec ça. Vanitas, s'il était un hérisson, il correspondrait au truc, à l'idée de l'animal, au principe, à la chanson dans _Émilie Jolie_.

 _C'est un hérisson qui piquait, mais qui voulait qu'on l' caresse._

 _On l' caressait pas, non pas parce qu'il piquait pas, mais parce qu'il piquait._

Enfin, ouais, bof pour le côté envie de caresses. Vanitas n'était pas en manque d'affection, parce que ça sous-entendrait qu'il avait besoin d'affection, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Mais oui, Vanitas, en tant que hérisson, piquait. Sora, ce serait plus un de ces hérissons au chocolat, avec de la guimauve et du caramel au milieu. Rien de croquant, rien de piquant, pas de piment ni d'épice, juste fade et sucré à en pleurer.

Cherchant à se distraire de ses pensées moroses, Vanitas revint à l'observation de son plafond, dont les fissures se faisaient mouvantes, leur image altérée par l'épaisse couche de fumée qui stagnait là haut. L'appartement était une immense aqua, et les volutes issues des joints et des cigarettes que Vanitas enchaînait se mêlaient paresseusement tandis qu'il songeait à ouvrir la fenêtre sans jamais le faire. Il faisait trop froid dehors. Combien de temps qu'il n'était pas sorti ? Qu'il n'avait vu personne ? La dernière fois, c'était pour le bus de Sora. Le calendrier de l'Avent n'avait pas encore commencé, oui, ça devait bien faire au moins quatre jours que Vanitas était allongé sur son lit à faire corps avec le matelas. Il devrait sans doute appeler Demyx et l'embrasser en fermant les yeux. Il ne disait rien quand Vanitas imaginait un autre à sa place, un bon gars, un beau con. Ou alors peut-être que cette solution était la pire. Peut-être il serait plus raisonnable d'aller faire un coucou à la fureur d'Axel, que l'allumette enflammée le force à regarder, à appeler son nom, à crier au secours, se laisser attacher, les sens floutés par les caresses de Reno et le parfum Hermès d'Axel. Ne voir plus que du roux, jusqu'à perdre la notion du temps, le sens de quoi est à qui. Laisser les pupilles vert acide d'Axel et les orbes bleu glacé de Reno se mélanger dans un turquoise plein de réminiscences – pourquoi tout devait toujours revenir à lui ? Cela faisait longtemps déjà qu'il avait claqué la porte. Rien sur son téléphone. Silence radio. Rien de ça n'avait jamais eu de sens, hein ?

Vanitas se demanda s'il était possible de mourir de faim avec des pâtes à un mètre et demi de soi. Il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas se noyer dans un évier rempli, que l'instinct de survie était trop fort pour ça, mais la faim, il ne la sentait pas. Même les joints ne parvenaient pas à lui creuser efficacement le ventre. La simple pensée de la nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir – et qu'est-ce qu'ils parlaient de nourriture, dehors ! C'était un défilé sans fin de recettes onéreuses, d'idées de menus, on balançait à tort et à travers des images de dindes farcies écœurantes, de saumon fumé trop rose, d'œufs de poisson, de viandes, d'accompagnements, d'alcools. Le champagne mettait ses beaux vêtements en prévision de son rendez-vous avec les flûtes qui siffleraient bientôt – et se feraient siffler comme les braves qui portaient encore des mini-jupes.

Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer, Vanitas, à quel point Riku se vautrerait dans le faste de sa richesse pour fêter une année passée de plus sur cette Terre. Une année passée, et un peu plus de trois mois sans voir ce sale richou. Ce n'était rien, sur une vie, et Vanitas avait plus l'habitude de considérer étrangement les gens qu'il voyait pendant plus d'un mois. Maintenant il ne bougeait plus trop. Fini le temps de la fuite, cette époque où il avait couru les bus de nuits, moitié pour essayer de quitter la ville, moitié parce que ça coûtait toujours moins cher qu'un hôtel. Ça faisait plus de trois ans, maintenant, qu'il était dans cet appartement. Qu'il stagnait. Trois ans, plus de trois mois sans lui et Riku souriait sûrement à la présence de Sora à ses côtés. Joie. Vanitas aurait bien envie de débarquer chez lui, tiens, le soir de Noël, pour le plaisir de faire du mal. Et que Riku ne s'en cache pas, Vanitas savait qu'il avait aimé souffrir par lui. Ou alors non ? Ou alors il n'avait juste jamais eu le courage de dire clairement à Vanitas de dégager de chez lui, d'arrêter de squatter son temps, son lit, ses pâtes et son chauffage – ça lui ressemblerait bien. Peut-être Riku avait supporté Vanitas pendant deux ans par lâcheté. Et il essayait de se faire croire que cette pensée ne lui transperçait pas le cœur. Oui, Riku mériterait que Vanitas se pointe chez lui le vingt-quatre décembre au soir, avec sa tronche de parfait emmerdeur, qu'il frappe à la porte une canette de bière déjà bien entamée à la main et qu'il sourie quand Riku lui ouvrirait.

« Yo, c'est le Grinch, je suis venu te voler ton Noël. »

Et ce ne serait que justice, parce que Riku lui avait volé tous les Noëls de sa vie. Il lui avait montré, deux fois, et deux fois de suite, en plus, que ça pouvait être bien. Qu'on pouvait être deux à fuir les histoires de famille et la réalité si on voulait bien, qu'il suffisait d'être bien accompagné pour faire de cette période de l'année un moment agréable, pas vraiment festif, juste un repas un peu meilleur que d'habitude, un minuscule événement qui ne faisait pas semblant d'être génial, un vrai moment. De là plus rien n'était possible. Ça ne se faisait pas, de donner tant et puis de tout reprendre. Vanitas était plus adapté à sa propre vie. Il savait plus comment faire, comment il avait fait, avant. Il avait aimé deux fois. Et chaque fois il s'était fait avoir par la vie. Plus jamais, il se promit, plus jamais j'aime quelqu'un. Vanitas voulait haïr, maintenant, parce que ça faisait toujours moins mal. Il voulait que Riku lui ouvre la porte, entrer de force dans l'appartement et trouver là un dîner en amoureux naze avec des chandelles. Il voulait renverser la fin de sa bière coupée à la pluie sur les flammes des bougies et sourire à Sora.

« Eeeh, salut, petit hérisson en chocolat ! Comment tu vas ? Dis, le Père Noël m'a pas fait de cadeau, alors comme t'es bonne poire tu vas m'en faire un. La prochaine fois que tu cours dans la rue pour attraper ton bus, tu pourrais tomber sous les roues du bus ? Ce serait chouette. Pas vrai Riku que ce serait chouette ?

— Vanitas …

— Oh, c'est chouette, ça, tu te souviens mon nom. Moi j' me souviens ton adresse, là où tu planques tes clés, tous tes points G et même ta date d'anniversaire, wou-hou ! J' suis chaud pour jouer au Memory, là. Tu me proposes pas une partie ? »

La tête de Sora, défaite, qui fait des allers-retours entre Vanitas et Riku, l'air de ne pas comprendre la situation, de n'avoir pas la moindre idée de ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Une situation se règle, voilà ce qui se passe. Parce qu'il doit y avoir une fin propre à tout ça. Ça n'en peut plus de traîner, de salir tout ce qui arrive maintenant. Vanitas veut entendre de la bouche de son ex qu'ils se quittent en mauvais termes et pour de bon. Il veut foutre le boxon comme Riku l'a fait, lui rendre la pareille, lui cracher sa douleur pleine d'acide à la face, le défigurer et l'embrasser. Il n'aurait jamais dû aimer.

« Euh … Bonsoir ?

— Enchanté, _Sora_. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'on se voit. Pourtant je te connais.

— Vanitas, à quoi tu joues ? »

Le regard dur de Riku sur lui, plein de reproches. Le plaisir d'allumer une cigarette en sachant que l'autre a plus ou moins arrêté de fumer. De chercher une réponse à la question. De sourire encore. De hausser un sourcil narquois.

« Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je joue au Grinch. Ou au Memory, peut-être ? Allons chercher le Memory du Grinch, chercher les meilleurs souvenirs pour pourrir ta soirée. Première question, facile : Qui suis-je ?

— Vanitas, ce n'est pas drôle.

— Mauvaise réponse. Je suis la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à qui que ce soit – la meilleure chose qui te sois arrivée. Mais j'imagine que ce n'était pas si évident à trouver, ça fait quand même un certain temps que tu n'as plus l'allégresse de ma compagnie. Question suivante plus corsée : Qui es-tu ?

— Sora, je suis désolé, mais je crois que tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

— Tu vas t'en sortir ? Avec lui ?

— J'ai l'habitude, et –

— Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? »

Vanitas s'est retourné vers les deux zouaves qui discutent en aparté, une expression furieuse sur le visage. Et Riku qui soupire juste. Riku qui n'a même pas l'air triste, ou déprimé, qui semble juste fatigué, moyennement agacé que sa soirée aie pris fin plus tôt que prévu.

« Tu es soûl. »

Bien sûr que Vanitas est soûl. Il faut ça, au moins, pour venir jusqu'ici. Il faut de l'alcool dans le sang, du temps à perdre et une sacrée dose de désespoir. Sinon, il serait venu avant. Avant que ce ne soit Sora qui débarque. Et Sora qui finit par sortir, à moitié réticent seulement, sur la promesse qu'il verra Riku demain – mais il ne verra pas Riku demain. Vanitas va fermer l'appartement de l'intérieur et avaler la clé.

« C'est pas drôle !, proteste quand même le corbeau ivre.

— Non. C'est pas drôle.

— Ça l'a jamais été, hein ? Ça devait être pas drôle pour toi, dès le début, mais j'ai encore des questions, plein, plein de questions sur ta mémoire qui visiblement a de très gros problèmes. À qui est-ce que tu as promis l'éternité ?

— Je t'en prie …

— À qui est-ce que tu as fait des serments alors qu'on ne te demandait rien ? Aux pieds de qui tu as juré, devant qui tu t'es prosterné alors que rien au monde ne t'y forçait ?

— Arrête ça. Ça ne sert à rien.

— Réponds.

— Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi, Vanitas.

— Réponds. Réponds, réponds, réponds, réponds, réponds ! »

La canette vide vole dans les airs, atterrit sur le front de Riku dont le visage perd soudain de son calme, rougissant. Enfin une réaction.

« Pour toi ! Et alors ?

— Et alors je t'ai jamais rien demandé, moi. J'en voulais pas de tes promesses, je m'en foutais de tes sentiments alors pourquoi t'as à ce point voulu me mentir ? Pourquoi tu t'es appliqué jusqu'à ce que je te croies alors que si tu t'en foutais t'aurais juste eu à pas me rappeler ?

— Tu sais pourquoi.

— Non. Non, je sais pas. »

Pour la première fois leurs regards se croisent vraiment, et Riku semble comprendre quelque chose. Comme si des idées nouvelles se bousculaient dans sa tête, il trébuche sur sa pensée. La playlist qu'il avait lancée pour sa soirée avec son nouvel amour continue, lance des notes familières aux oreilles de Vanitas.

« Parce que c'était pas possible. Vanitas … Je suis désolé. »

C'est la pire chose qu'il aie jamais entendue, et il reconnaît la voix d'Avril Lavigne dans la radio. Depuis quand est-ce que Riku écoute ça ? C'est vraiment moyen, comme choix, et Vanitas préfère se concentrer sur ça que sur l'air peiné de son ex, plein de pitié. S'il regarde Riku il se sent pathétique – et il l'est, mais il n'a pas envie de le savoir vraiment. Alors quand l'autre continue de parler, Vanitas ne le regarde que pour le couper, et à cours de mots il reprend ceux de la chanteuse, dans un Anglais bourré d'accent Italien.

« Where are the hopes, where are the dreams, my cinderella story scene ? When do you think, they're gonna see that you're not not not gonna get an better ? And you won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never ? »

 _(Où sont les espoirs et les rêves, mon conte de fée à la Cendrillon ? Quand est-ce qu'ils se rendront compte que tu n'iras jamais mieux, d'après toi ? Que tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi ?)_

Riku soupire, écoute à moitié, et essaie de le couper, mais c'est peine perdue. L'alcool dans les veines de Vanitas a décidé de la fin de la soirée ainsi, et le spectacle doit continuer, la jolie mise en scène de son pathétique le plus profond.

« Like it or not even though he's a lot like me, we're not the same. And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle. You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal. Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen. »

 _(Que ça te plaise ou non, même s'il me ressemble beaucoup on n'est pas pareils. Et ouais, je suis un sacré poids à porter. T'y connais rien en problèmes mais je te ferai vivre un enfer. Moi, je suis un personnage, je suis une drama-queen, je suis la putain de meilleure chose sur laquelle tu as jamais posé les yeux.)_

Vanitas alluma une cigarette, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû se refaire de Disney si ça devait signifier voir ses rêveries déjà nazes à pleurer se transformer en comédies musicales. Il regarda son ordinateur. Presque déjà le cinq décembre. Est-ce qu'il s'était levé aujourd'hui ? Il n'avait pas souvenir de la réalité. Il se redressa, sentit la tête lui tourner sévèrement. Rejoignit la cuisinière, lança des pâtes. Il répondait à sa question. Non, on ne mourrait pas de faim comme ça.

II – _A_ _insi soit je_ / _Petit_ _Papa Noël_

Les heures avançaient péniblement, tirant à bout de bras les jours qui ne voulaient pas défiler. Sept décembre, et toujours ce plafond blême de fumée, et toujours pas de nouvelles de l'extérieur. Vanitas avait éteint son téléphone quand on avait commencé à trop l'appeler – il ne devrait pas donner son numéro à tant de gens, et quand il les contactait utiliser un logiciel pour masquer ses identifiants, ce serait plus simple.

L'idée lui trottait dans la tête mais il ne faisait rien pour la réaliser. Il préférait rester immobile attendre que le temps passe. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ce comportement, cette passivité. Riku avait peut-être déteint sur lui à rebours.

Ou peut-être c'était Mylène Farmer, qui chantait péniblement _Ainsi soit je_ dans les méandres de sa playlist qui l'invitait à rester spectateur de sa vie. Qu'est-ce que ça foutait dans sa playlist en premier lieu ?

Fatigué de n'avoir rien fait de la journée qui s'achevait douloureusement, Vanitas décida qu'il méritait une petite récompense-torture, pour se féliciter d'avoir survécu et se punir de se confiner, et il ouvrit son ordinateur, le regardant démarrer avec la vivacité d'une limace avant d'entrer son mot de passe et de naviguer jusque facebook. Son fil d'actualité était presque rempli de publicités, et il n'eut même pas à taper les deux premières lettres pour que les suggestions ne lui proposent le profil de _Riku Shinra_. Sans doute ça signifiait qu'il commençait à passer trop de temps à faire ça. L'argenté ne publiait pas beaucoup, mais son nouveau très cher petit-ami avait cette sale tendance à étaler sa vie sur les réseaux sociaux et à identifier régulièrement Riku dans des photos. Même dans des photos de plage vide. Genre, nan mais oh. Grinçant des dents, Vanitas ne pouvait pas admettre que ce penchant chez le chiot aux yeux bleus l'arrangeait. Mais il en profitait tout de même, d'une certaine manière. Il pouvait par exemple voir que Riku avait décoré son appartement d'un joli sapin plein de guirlandes – ce qui était stupide, puisque l'argenté lui-même n'aimait pas ça. Il trouvait ça kitsch. Et déprimant. Comme Vanitas. Et à l'inverse de _l'autre_.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Vanitas ressentit quelque chose, autre chose que cette lassitude creuse, profonde comme un puits au fond duquel les étoiles seraient tombées pour s'éteindre. Une fureur. Une colère. Une envie de crier, de beugler, de demander une justice à Dieu même s'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié, à tout ce qui pouvait l'aider – et c'était bien le principe de Dieu, non ? Ce qui reste quand il n'y a plus rien à quoi s'accrocher. Croire. Et Vanitas voulait bien croire en Dieu, il voulait bien croire au Père Noël si ce dernier voulait bien l'écouter. Il vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, regarda la nuit par la fenêtre et sans doute, oui, que si l'alcool le THC et Les Sales Majestés voulaient bien le porter, il arriverait à la foutre en l'air, cette nuit. Il avait une petite prière à adresser.

 _Petit Papa Noël, quand tu descendras du ciel,_

 _N'oublies pas les poubelles car en bas c'est le bordel._

Après tout, c'est la période de l'année où chacun en va de son air. Certains entonnaient _Carol of Bells_ , d'autres _Mon Beau Sapin_ , et même les SDF s'y mettaient, ambiance de ouf, la fiesta dans la pauvreté – vraiment, entendre des clodos chanter à propos de dindes aux marrons, Vanitas, ça le mettait de bonne humeur, ou était-ce l'effet de la vodka ? Toujours était qu'il avait son hymne de Noël à lui, qu'il marchait d'un pas ivre presque chorégraphique dans les rues qui menaient chez Riku, qu'il prenait des détours pour espérer ne pas le croiser tout en se mettant en danger, pour penser à lui plus longtemps, se faire croire qu'il était juste parti trois jours, juste sous le coup de la colère et que l'argenté l'attendait gentiment, comme toujours, bouffé de remords et prêt à s'excuser pour quelle que soit la faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

 _Mais si tu descends quand même,_

 _Dans ton traîneau éternel,_

 _Surtout n'amène pas de cadeau,_

 _À ces enfants de salauds._

Que tout était comme avant et que ça n'était pas si grave. Qu'il était encore Vanitas l'intouchable, celui qu'on aime et qui ne le rend pas, celui qu'on désire et qui ne vient pas, celui qu'on attend pendant d'interminables nuit blanches, celui qui fait souffrir, celui qui ouvre les plaies et vient y rajouter son grain de sel, celui qui tout à coup trébuche contre son pied, se rattrape sur le mur et soupire et sent une main sur son épaule qui a la chaleur familière d'un passé resté en tête. Une voix vague, des bras autour de lui. Des paroles qui se mélangent.

« … devrais pas rester là … froid ? … te ramener … Eh, Vanitas, tu m'entends ? … et un manteau, même … impossible. T'es impossible. »

Ça n'a pas tant de sens mais Vanitas a l'impression qu'il la connaît, cette voix, elle revient comme d'entre les morts le hanter. C'est bien du turquoise, cet éclat qui le fixe ? C'est bien une pluie de lune qui coule autour de ce visage indistinct, non ? C'est bien l'odeur suave de la menthe et du sable qui s'enroule autour de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Oh, et merde. »

Il reconnaît ces pas. La manière dont on le porte soudain, il la connaît. Il s'accroche. Il ne veut plus lâcher.

 _Petit Papa Noël …_

 _On fera mieux l'année prochaine …_

.

.

Éclat du jour. Lumière crue. Vanitas ouvrit les yeux.

« T'es réveillé. »

L'odeur des draps lui était familière, agréablement lui semblait-il. Il tourna la tête sur le côté.

« Reno … »

III _– Silence_

Vingt-quatre décembre et des heures de marche dans les pattes. Vingt-quatre décembre et vingt-quatre heures sans sommeil. Vingt-quatre décembre, vingt-quatre coups à cette porte.

Vanitas avait franchi le pas. Avait marché sur le long fil de son désespoir vingt-quatre heures et il en était arrivé à bout, à bout de forces, à bout de nerfs, au bout de ce plongeoir de remords il s'apprêtait à sauter. Ce n'était pas si haut, mais il avait toujours eu le vertige. Il n'osait pas regarder en bas. Il allait sauter, et sans savoir si c'était une piscine chauffée ou un sol de béton.

Vanitas avait franchi le pas, pas franchi le seuil. Il n'était presque pas trop soûl – juste assez pour avoir le courage de frapper sur le bois, juste assez peu pour savoir où il était et ne pas se laisser tromper par une vision.

Vingt-quatre décembre et vingt-quatre coups à cette porte. Close. Pas de musique de l'autre côté du bois.

Mauvaise pioche, béton armé, revenez à la case départ.

IV – _Treat You Better_

La porte qui s'ouvre.

« Yo, c'est le Grinch, j' suis v'nu voler ton Noël. »

Axel qui sourit et qui ouvre sans poser la moindre question. Dans le fond, un remix de _Treat You Better_ promet un salut qui ne viendra pas.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ? Du coup c'est un peu triste. Je suis pas méga satisfaite de cet OS, alors j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu un peu parce que c'est le but.

Et surtout à quelqu'une que je regarde droit dans les yeux et il est possible que dans un monde parallèle je sois en train de frapper à ta porte. Tu m'ouvriras ? Je t'embrasse.

À demain pour un nouveau chocolat !


	4. Day 4

Yo-ho-ho ! Comment vous allez, les choux ? Voilà le quatrième jour de ce calendrier, et du coup, c'est à partir de maintenant qu'il y aura principalement des drabbles et pas beaucoup de textes dépassant les 1000 mots.

Un très grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté l'OS précédent ! **Laemia** , **Ya** , **Loir** , **Sephir** , **Ima Nonyme** , **Hilliy**. Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir de me lever, de répondre à des reviews, d'aller bosser, de rentrer et de répondre encore à des reviews. Des cœurs sur vous tous.

Day 4 :Santa's given up and given his job to you for a whole year. (Le Père Noël a abandonné et te confie son travail pour une année entière.)

Focus : Riku

Genre : Humour ?

.Day 4.

« Je prends des vacances. », il a dit très simplement. Il a dit qu'il prenait des vacances. Des _vacances_? Il travaille un jour par an, et il a besoin de _vacances_? Est-il seulement au courant que faire le tour du monde c'est le rêve de beaucoup de gens et qu'il le fait en une nuit, comme ça, sans réaliser sa chance ?

Vous êtes cinq dans l'atelier, et autant le dire tout de suite, il est hors de question que tu t'y colles. C'est toi qui as organisé la conception des cinquante-deux derniers jouets, tu as dirigé l'équipe qui bossait sur la collection « chevaliers », tu as déjà tout donné et ça fait tout de même trois ans que tu demandes un congé le vingt-quatre décembre et le vingt-cinq (sur le fuseau horaire de la Réunion) pour passer Noël avec tes parents, on vient enfin de te l'accorder – parce qu'apparemment tu es « le meilleur pour les urgences du soir de Noël », mais tu devrais peut-être arrêter de te laisser avoir par les compliments de ce genre – et tu comptes bien en profiter.

Mince, tu es celui qui le mérite le plus, ce congé. OK, Zexion aussi, peut-être, mais Zexion n'a pas de famille, alors Noël, ce n'est pas capital pour lui. Mais Sora, par exemple, était dans l'équipe de travail « chevaliers », et tu es très bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'a rien fichu. Kairi a déjà eu son Noël l'année précédente et l'année d'avant – elle est dure en négociations et le Père Noël ne sait pas dire non à son sourire – Demyx a carrément séché le travail la semaine dernière alors qu'il était supposé accorder tous les instruments à distribuer, à cause de quoi tu as toi-même dû le remplacer alors que tu n'as pas du tout l'oreille musicale, ce qui t'a mis en retard sur ton projet de robes de sorciers pour enfants, et tu as fini à _vingt-trois heures_ , alors que c'était ton _anniversaire_. Quant à Vanitas, n'en parlons même pas. Ah, ça, pour concevoir des jeux de guerre et des tenues glauques pour les enfants-terreurs, il était présent, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de mettre en pratique ses idées et de diriger les équipes de recherche, plus personne. Non, tu as assez donné de ta personne cette année, tu as besoin de sommeil, de voir ta famille et de ce délicieux gâteau aux œufs en neige que ta mère fait exclusivement à Noël et dont elle n'arrive jamais à te garder une part parce que tout le monde le dévore.

« Bon, fait la voix de Vanitas qui n'a pas l'air trop concerné par le problème, en vrai je vois que Riku pour ce taf. Qui vote pour ? »

Toutes les mains se lèvent, sauf la tienne, bien sûr, parce que c'est injuste et dégueulasse et Kairi te fait son sourire gentil, et Sora te fait ses yeux de chatons, et Zexion a des gros cernes et Demyx est plein d'espoir, il mise tout sur toi. Tu t'apprêtes à dire non. Tu vas dire non. Tu mérites ce congé. Vraiment. Tu vas refuser. Et Vanitas te sourit.

« OK.

— À l'unanimité, Riku remplace le vieux c't' année ! Bon, bah fin de la réunion. »

.

.

.

.

(Pauvre Riku qui restera éternellement une victime.)

Review ?


	5. Day 5

Yo !

Je poste à minuit pour des questions pratiques pour le résumé de la Nuit mais … C'est un chocolat de Calendrier, attendez le matin avant de le manger ! (même si en vrai je serais heureuse de me réveiller avec vos commentaires)

Alors, ça, c'est un truc que j'ai écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, en retard, et du coup je le cale là pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement, j'ai pas d'OS pour le douze et ça me stresse de voir à quel point j'ai pas le temps d'écrire, deuxièmement je dois une excuse à Hylliy pour avoir écorché son pseudo dans les notes de l'OS précédent. Donc voilà, un petit bout de machin sur le thème Fenêtre.

Merci à **Hylliy** , **Laemia** , **Loir** , **Sephir** , et **Ima** , **Ya** , **Link** et **Syln** pour leurs reviews sous le jour précédent ! De gros bisous !

Bonne lecture !

Day 5 : Fenêtre

Focus : Demyx

Genre : Romance

.Day 5.

Peut-être que ça pourrait, dans un sens, s'appeler de l'espionnage. Peut-être que ça n'est pas la chose la plus saine, ni la plus glorieuse. Mais qu'est-ce que Demyx y peut, exactement ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute si la fenêtre de sa chambre donne sur celle du Corbeau Bleu – surnom de fortune choisi par Demyx pour son voisin un jour où il n'était pas particulièrement inspiré. Mais faute de mieux, c'était resté.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, non plus, si Maître Corbeau avait un fauteuil tout près de la fenêtre, où il s'installait des heures durant pour lire, ne bougeant pas un pouce, et tout à fait inconscient de son entourage – de la casserole qui avait débordé, de son téléphone qui sonnait, du regard de Demyx, dont la principale qualité n'avait jamais été la discrétion.

Petit Corbeau aurait pu ne pas être séduisant, et ça n'aurait jamais posé problème. Mais pour l'instant, il est beau à se damner, et passe approximativement autant de temps chez lui que Demyx – sauf que Demyx reste chez lui parce qu'il glande, quand Joli Corbeau travaille à domicile, de ce que l'autre a pu comprendre. Donc Demyx a tout loisir de l'observer. De lui écrire des chansons. De rêvasser, quand il ouvre sa fenêtre pour fumer, que l'autre entende sa voix qui chantonne ses louanges – mais ça n'arrive jamais.

Alors Demyx se contente de ça. Il essaie, parfois, d'attirer son attention, en achetant au printemps une plante qu'il met sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et qui meurt dans les dix jours – trop arrosée, apparemment – en décorant ses vitres avec de la gélatine pour Halloween, des lumières pour le temps de l'Avent … Mais quand l'autre, rarement, regarde par la fenêtre c'est pour étudier le ciel, et rien d'autre. Pourtant Demyx ne relâche pas ses efforts – il n'ira jamais au contact direct, s'il croise Corbeau-aux-livres dans la rue, mais il continue de décorer sa fenêtre avec soin. Il a sans doute la fenêtre la plus maladroitement jolie de la ville – c'est ce que lui a dit Axel la dernière fois qu'il est venu, jetant un œil amusé au panneau qui disait « Santa stop ! » d'une écriture indécise.

Habitué – il fait cela tous les jours depuis la mi-novembre – Demyx resserre son gilet de laine d'un bleu pâle sur ses épaules, fiche sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et ouvre la fenêtre pour allumer la guirlande lumineuse qui encadre la vitre et sa cigarette par la même occasion. Il étend difficilement le bras dans le froid de décembre, et alors que sa main atteint l'interrupteur, une goutte glacée lui tombe sur la peau – non, pas une goutte. Il relève la tête. Ouvre de grands yeux.

« Putain, il neige ! »

Et il a soudain à nouveau cinq ans en voyant les gros flocons tomber sur la ville. Demyx, il a grandi au bord de la mer, où l'air est trop iodé pour qu'on voie jamais de manteau blanc sur les rues. Et puis, la ville, ce n'est pas beaucoup plus propice à cette météo, trop pollué, trop chaud de chaleur humaine et des bouches de métro. Alors il est pris de court, Demyx, et il crie beaucoup trop fort.

« Il neige ! Il neige ! »

Et il étend les bras loin au-dehors de sa fenêtre pour cueillir sur ses bras pleins de frissons les flocons sur sa peau – les flocons qu'il voit fondre aussitôt. Et puis soudain, par-dessus le grommelot constant du trafic en contrebas, un son – une autre voix. Ça ressemble presque à un rire, mais en plus court. Demyx se fige. Corbeau Bleu regarde le ciel, noir moucheté de blanc. Et c'est la première fois qu'il le voit vraiment sourire. Corbeau Borgne baisse le visage, croise son regard. Un œil bleu le happe. Il y a quelque chose. Un rien, un échange. Et puis soudain, l'autre fuit, ferme la fenêtre, éteint la lumière. Demyx ne sais pas quoi en penser.

.

Peut-être que ça pourrait, dans un sens, s'appeler de l'espionnage. Peut-être que ça n'est pas la chose la plus saine, ni la plus glorieuse. Mais qu'est-ce que Zexion y peut, exactement ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute si la fenêtre de sa chambre donne sur celle du type à la guitare – et le type à la guitare est difficile à ignorer, quand on le voit tant, si facilement, juste en tournant le regard vers lui.

Zexion a entendu un cri tout à l'heure – une voix qu'il a reconnue pour l'avoir entendue chanter, souvent, parler quelques fois, et il a franchi un pas – et maintenant sans doute que le type à la guitare le prend pour le dernier des abrutis. Pourtant, dans sa main, Zexion tient un petit panneau, du même genre que celui, à la fenêtre de son inconnu, qui demande au Père Noël de s'arrêter, sauf que le sien dit « Bonjour », et que l'écriture est propre. Moins charmante. Dans sa chambre à peine éclairée par l'extérieur, Zexion hésite. Le type à la guitare est toujours à sa fenêtre – fermée à présent – et fume une cigarette en plusieurs temps, grattant sur sa guitare ou regardant des vidéos sur son ordinateur. Zexion allume sa lumière. L'éteint – il savait que l'autre l'avait déjà remarqué, aussi. La tête du type à la guitare se tourne vers sa fenêtre et il angoisse soudain d'être vu. Finalement, sûr d'être regardé, il éclaire son petit panneau à la lampe torche de son téléphone. Mais ce qui éclaire le plus, dans l'appartement de Zexion, c'est le sourire de Demyx.

.

.

.

Ouh là c'est niais. Mais c'est l'Avent, en même temps. Voilà.

Ça vous a plu ? Des bisous ! À demain !


	6. Day 6

Ne posez pas de questions sur cet OS. Le prompt m'a perturbée. Du coup, un drabble, pas très très joyeux il faut dire mais j'espère pas trop déprimant non plus.

Merci à **Lae** , **Ima** , **Saphir** (et pas Sephir), **Hylliy** , **Link** , **Loir** et **Syln** pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

Day 6 : Oh no ! My hand is melting. I'm a snowman ! (Oh non ! Ma main fond. Je suis un bonhomme de neige!)

Genre : Angst

Focus : Isa

.Day 6.

Bleu et rouge, ça s'oppose, tu sais ? Alors ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Toi, tu dis, ça se complète. Peut-être bien. Peut-être qu'il existe un monde dans lequel on pourra se toucher, où on se mélangera pour former un joli violet comme le ciel parfois, quand il hésite entre la nuit et le jour.

Moi je te dis que ça s'oppose. Je te dis la lune et le soleil, je te dis le feu et la glace.

Tu es mon soleil, tu vois, sans toi je ne brille pas, mais si tu es là je disparais. On est obligés à ça, passer notre temps à se fuir, si on s'approche c'est fini, si on se touche c'est fini si tu m'embrasses c'est – trop tard.

Tu vois tout ce qu'on a vécu, et maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu vois toutes ces fois où je t'ai dit de rester à distance et tu ne l'as pas fait ? Voilà où ça nous a menés.

Si le bleu c'est la glace et l'eau c'est le feu, tout cela n'était rien d'autre que prévisible.

Tu me fais fondre – mais littéralement, pas dans le bon sens, tu me fais fondre comme le soleil fait disparaître le bonhomme de neige des enfants.

Tu me fais fondre, et puis l'eau éteint le feu. Voilà, Lea, voilà.

Une bouillie grisâtre de cendres froides.

Pas de violet.

Mais quand l'eau qui reste de moi s'infiltre dans la terre, quittant tes cendres bientôt envolées par le vent je me souviens ton dernier regard, je me souviens cet infime contact, une minuscule fraction de seconde que tu as préférée à une éternité à nous regarder de loin. Je me souviens de ton regard, de ce que j'y ai lu, et je me rends compte que je ne peux pas ne pas être d'accord.

Ça valait le coup.

.

.

.

Pardon ? Review ? À demain !


	7. Day 7

Bonjour. Bonjour. Aujourd'hui je décède un peu, mais vous savez quoi ? Après-demain j'aurai droit à ma première journée juste pour moi depuis, genre … Début novembre ? Voilà. Je viens de me lever j'ai envie d'aller me coucher. Mais BREF.

Voilà l'OS du jour !

Merci à **Loir** , **Syln** , **Ya** , **Hylliy** , **Ima** , **Laemia** pour avoir commenté ! Des bisous sur vous ! (Si j'ai oublié/mal orthographié un pseudo, sachez que c'est exclusivement parce que je suis décalquée mais je vous aime aussi.)

Bonne lecture !

(Adieu.)

Day 7 : In my cup (dans mon verre)

Focus : Larxène

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

.Day 7.

Larxène s'était fatiguée de courir à droite à gauche toute la journée, et à dire vrai elle pensait même à demander un congé bientôt. Elle le mériterait, non ? Certes elle n'était pas la plus fiable de tous les membres de l'organisation, mais elle faisait correctement son travail, et toujours dans les temps.

Même à Illusiopolis, la météo commençait à changer. Les mondes, depuis leur séparation, n'avaient pas tant de saisons pour la plupart, et les changements au cours de l'année étaient légers. Seulement il commençait à faire encore un peu plus froid, et si la ville ne serait pas gratifiée d'une bonne couche de neige que les membres de l'organisation auraient pu voir briller depuis les fenêtres de leurs chambres, du moins la pluie et le gel couvriraient le sol de verglas. Des vendeurs ambulants avaient trouvé une place dans les rues les moins sombres, n'accueillant pas grand-monde mais diffusant au reste une odeur de vin chaud dans la ville.

C'est ainsi, parmi cette ambiance étrange de semi-hiver que Larxène marchait jusqu'à son logement – qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas appeler « maison » malgré le temps qui passait – au lieu d'invoquer simplement un couloir obscur. Ses joues étaient gelées mais le lourd manteau qui accompagnait sa profession la réchauffaient efficacement. Elle se demandait souvent comment exactement Xemnas les faisait fabriquer, le cuir semblant changer à chaque fois qu'ils se déplaçaient entre les mondes, de sorte que leurs porteurs n'aient que rarement trop froid ou trop chaud. Ceci dit, la question n'avait pas assez d'intérêt pour que Larxène ne la pose réellement, se contentant donc de la laisser lui trotter dans la tête et remonter parfois à la surface de son esprit, comme à ce moment, tandis qu'elle faisait claquer le talon de ses bottes sur le trottoir d'un goudron noir peu accueillant.

Ce fut le parfum d'une échoppe qui l'attira vers sa droite, la faisant bifurquer de son chemin initial. Elle suivit son flair, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et la capuche rabattue sur le visage, jusqu'à une petite place, maladroitement charmante avec son arbre dégarni entouré de buissons mal placés en son centre, et ses deux bancs d'un gris terne et rigide – probablement du béton. C'est ici que se trouvait la roulotte, bizarre véhicule dont l'éclairage orangé semblait effrayé de perturber la pénombre du lieu. Elle s'avança, ses chaussures raclant le sol comme elle s'empêchait de glisser. Un éclat attira son regard, un bleu électrique qui détonnait dans le paysage urbain, et elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle fit signe au vendeur ambulant de ne pas faire un bruit et lui demanda du bout des doigts du vin chaud.

Assis sur l'un des deux bancs, totalement oublieux de la présence de la blonde, Saïx venait de retirer sa capuche. Il n'avait pas plus d'expression qu'à l'accoutumée, mais le rouge que le froid posait durement sur son visage donnait au tableau de son visage une nouvelle profondeur. Il lui avait toujours paru terne, à Larxène, mais il fallait dire qu'au milieu de personnalités comme Marluxia ou Axel, c'était compliqué de sembler vif. Ici, seul sur cette placette décalée, éclairé à la loupiote chaude de la roulotte, sa manière de fixer le vide – toujours la même – semblait pensive.

Et pour la première fois, Larxène envisagea que cet homme aie un jour pu être humain. Pour la première fois elle vit autre chose que du vide dans les yeux jaunes, pour la première fois, elle ne comprit pas mais elle eut envie de comprendre.

Elle paya sa commande et se découvrit le visage.

Larxène ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, si ça pouvait seulement s'appeler une idée, mais elle jugea que le risque d'interrompre son supérieur n'était pas dramatique. De toute façon, il finirait bien par entendre ses talons contre le sol. Elle marcha vers lui, s'étonna de le voir pas ciller en la sentant approcher – peut-être, après tout, qu'il avait remarqué sa présence plus tôt, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas surpris mais qu'il l'avait laissé voir cela – et s'assit à côté de lui, à une bonne distance. Elle aurait pu se moquer, comme c'était son habitude, mais pour une fois elle ne trouvait pas de quoi – au final, cette période de l'année pouvait bien affecter tout le monde, ça n'avait rien de drôle. Un gobelet de vin chaud dans les mains, elle tendit le second à son supérieur, qui, pour la première fois, la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne se défila pas et resta droite, étonnamment sincère pour une personne de sa condition, et ce fut peut-être ce qui motiva Saïx à accepter la boisson. Il se détourna d'elle, ne dit pas un mot. Elle suivit son regard, cherchant dans la ruelle en face ce que pourrait bien fixer Saïx et ne serait pas le Kingdom Hearts.

Elle ne vit rien, se persuada-t-elle. Rien du tout. Elle ne devait pas s'infiltrer là-dedans. Pourtant d'ici on voyait clairement, accrochée à la devanture d'une boutique à l'ancienne, une bougie dont la flamme brûlait plus rouge que le vin dans leurs tasses.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est encore sur Saïx/Axel Isa/Lea et toujours pas joyeux mais … C'est le Laïx day alors je voulais poster aujourd'hui. Et puis au final, Larxène est là, sinon pour l'écouter juste pour partager un verre de vin chaud.

À demain tout le monde ! (Si je survis jusque là …)


	8. Day 8

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Je suis désolée de poster le chocolat du jour si tard, et aussi de n'avoir pas encore répondu à vos commentaires, mais je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi hier et là je vais vite bouger vers les cortèges.

Léger hors-sujet, mais à tous ceux qui participent aux manifestations d'aujourd'hui : Faites attention à vous. Sortez avec foulard, lunettes de piscine, sérum physiologique et gants. En cas d'exposition à des lacrymos oubliez le réflexe de fermer les yeux, ça imprime le gaz sur les paupières. Ne vous frottez pas non plus les yeux avant de les avoir lavées. Avant de partir, consultez sur internet les droits des gardés à vue, renseignez-vous en fonction de ce que vous allez faire. Si vous vous servez dans les boutiques ou trimballez des barres de casse, jetez-les avant de vous faire serrer. Voilà, pardon, c'est des conseils assez obvious mais bon.

Du coup, voici venir l'histoire, qui est bien plus légère que la situation politique.

Bonne lecture !

Day 8 : Hear the jingle, hear the jaggle, Christmas trees dance tonight.

Genre : Romance ?

Focus : Larxène

.Day 8.

On n'entend plus rien que la musique assourdissante qui résonne dans le sous-sol du bar. Accoudée au comptoir, Larxène contemple la foule qui danse dans une pause peut-être ou peut-être pas étudiée pour être aguicheuse. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle entend parler de cette soirée sans y venir. En fait, tous les ans, Marluxia lui en parle, lui propose de venir – pourtant cette année il passe Noël chez les parents de sa petite-amie, et c'est cette année qu'elle est venue. Manque de bol ou fait exprès, nul ne le saura jamais à part elle-même.

Elle doit crier pour demander un autre mojito au barman, qui s'affaire rapidement. Quand elle a son verre dans la main, elle retourne à son observation des danseurs enivrés. Le sous-sol a des odeurs de bière, de transpiration et de fumée de spectacle. Les projecteurs de la minuscule scène font de la pièce une véritable chaudière et elle a balancé déjà plusieurs minutes auparavant son T-shirt avec son pull son manteau et son sac derrière le bar – peut-être aussi un effet de l'alcool qui monte doucement mais sûrement dans sa tête de semi-fêtarde.

Elle se demande si elle est déçue. Ce n'est pas très différent de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. La population ici est la même que partout ailleurs, à la différence près que tous portent sur eux un fardeau de solitude visible quand il est ainsi accumulé dans un espace restreint. Voilà, un grand rassemblement des paumés qui n'ont aucun autre endroit où fêter Noël.

Sur la scène, un blondin sur-impliqué enchaîne les chansons comme si sa vie en dépendait, accompagné à la batterie par un type que Larxène ne distingue pas à cause des murs de protection et au clavier par une nana brune qui ne bouge pas beaucoup mais transpire l'intensité.

Les lumières colorées ne parviennent pas vraiment à enjoliver le tout qui dégage malgré lui une atmosphère kitsch et morose. C'est du rock, presque du punk qui joue, ça bouge dans tous les sens, c'est désordonné mais Larxène trouve ça presque trop sage. Les gens ici font ce qu'on attend d'eux. Ils se sont réunis pour passer ensemble cette fête familiale, eux, les sans-familles, comme pour envoyer un bras d'honneur aux conventions, mais le cœur n'y est pas toujours au contraire de l'application. La joie de certains est forcée et ça se sent. Comme ils ont voulu prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'être des cercles familiaux pour apprécier la fête ils se sont eux-mêmes obligés à en profiter, comme cette gamine d'Andersen qui ne peut plus s'arrêter de danser malgré toute sa fatigue. C'est un peu pitoyable. Ça se voit rapidement, pourtant ça va faire trois heures que Larxène est là, et elle n'est pas encore partie.

Et puis, soudain, sorti sans doute d'un magasine horrible de mode kitsch, ou bien d'un catalogue de Noël, voilà un sapin ambulant qui débarque. Tout le monde est habillé en noir, en gris, en bleu nuit, ces couleurs de l'hiver et des heures indues, mais lui, il transpire … Noël, simplement. Pantalon d'un vert bouteille teint sur du velours côtelé, débardeur horriblement doré, orné de tous les bijoux possibles et imaginables mais surtout, surtout, un feu de cheminée sur la tête, rouge plus que vif et comme mouvant. Il est entré et personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué, pourtant dès lors Larxène ne voit plus que lui. Il a dû poser ses affaires en haut parce qu'il n'a ni sac ni manteau sur lui – et il est inenvisageable qu'il puisse sortir dans cette tenue – et il prend sa place sur la piste comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il serait là, comme si ç'avait été répété mille fois, peut-être les années précédentes. Il a une démarche chaloupée, dansante, mais il semble encore lucide. Larxène remarque dans sa main un verre de vin rouge qu'elle ne l'a pas vu venir chercher au bar. Venu avec ? Il semble chez lui. Un habitué. Et, toujours étrangement, joyeux d'être là, mordant, voilà, ça doit être un bon mot pour le décrire, mordant.

Il a, comme beaucoup ici, des restes d'amertume coincés entre les dents, mais c'est bien pour les écraser qu'il sourit de toutes ses dents, qu'il rit à en vomir ses amygdales et c'est comme évident, ses gestes, sa présence. Il sent la colère, l'amertume, peut-être la solitude, aussi, mais il ne pourrait ce soir être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, à se déhancher avec sa dégaine abominable de sapin de Noël dansant. Elle le voit faire un signe au chanteur qui lui rend un clin d'œil raté mai au moins visible, et comme la nuit de la nativité lui donne des élans de foi religieuse discutables, Larxène se demande si elle n'est pas restée pour ça, pour voir cet énergumène aux tifs enflammées, ce flamboyant amas de rage, cette rafale d'esprit de Noël foutu en l'air.

Elle veut le voir mieux. Et elle songe à se convertir quand elle croise son regard. Cette soirée était une bonne idée, au final, pour rien que planter ses yeux dans les billes vertes d'acide comme devait l'être en bouche le fruit défendu. Il lui sourit. Jingle-jaggle, les boules de Noël valsent, les valseuses déboulent.

.

Les volets laissent passer les rayons pâles du soleil de début d'après-midi, et Larxène arrive seulement à penser qu'elle a beaucoup trop chaud. Des draps abominables sous et sur elle, à motifs de sapins enguirlandés. Elle a la gueule de bois – mais ce n'est pas si rare. L'appartement sent déjà la cigarette, les épices du thé de Noël et le café. Elle roule sur le côté. Elle n'a jamais aimé les vingt-cinq décembre au matin. Heureusement, elle s'arrange toujours pour les éviter et ne se lever que quand la journée est proche de s'achever.

« Bébé ? »

Elle grimace au surnom, mais se redresse dans le lit, éloigne la couette étouffante et se revêt à la place d'une magnifique couverture léopard – ça, selon elle, ça a du style, même si ça jure horriblement avec le drap.

« Hm ? »

Un café apparaît devant elle, et elle jette un coup d'œil à son pantalon en cuir qui squatte la poussière du parquet. Le sapin ambulant sourit, déjà prêt à danser alors qu'il doit être levé depuis à peine plus longtemps qu'elle. Il finit par danser vraiment, chantant pour faire bonne mesure et mauvais jeu de mots. Un remix naze de Dutronc.

« J'étais le fils du Père Noël, t'étais la fille du Père Fouettard, je m'appelais Axel Noël, tu t'app'lais Larxène Balthazar ! »

Peu impressionnée, et lui lance son soutien-gorge de la veille à la figure, mais ça ne l'arrête pas. Désespérée, elle quitte le lit enveloppée de sa précieuse couverture et disparaît dans les toilettes, haussant un sourcil au PQ à motifs boules de Noël. Le rouquin dans la pièce principal reprend sa parodie de refrain et elle lui crie à travers la porte :

« T'étais plutôt un sapin d' Noël, abruti ! »

Puis elle décroche quelques feuilles de papier toilette qu'elle étudie … Se baffant aussitôt mentalement. Au marqueur, étalées sur les trois premières feuilles, une inscription lisait :

 _Je savais que tu regarderais. Joyeux trois ans, Blondie._

.

Des bisous à tous ! Merci vraiment à ceux qui commentent, je vous répondrai au plus vite !

À demain au plus tard !


	9. Day 9

Yo ! Vous allez bien tout le monde ?

Je poste encore tard aujourd'hui, parce que je me suis payée une petite grasse matinée, voilà, vous savez tout. Merci beaucoup à **S** **aphir** , **Link** , **Syln** , **Loir** , **Hylliy** et **Ima** pour avoir commenté l'OS d'hier ! Je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout ça mais c'est en cours !

Bonne lecture !

Day 9 : Christmas Traditions

Focus : Demyx

Genre : Romance/Hogwarts AU

.Day 9.

Les couloirs étaient presque vides, en ce jour de sortie. Les élèves, pour la plupart, étaient sortis à Pré-au-Lard dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi enjoliver leur Noël. Pour la plupart, chez les quatrième années, ça voulait dire tout le monde sauf Demyx et Larxène, privés de cette sortie pour des raisons bien différentes.

Ces deux-là, il était de renommée commune qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, et ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Entre Demyx, le né-moldu qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ici, de l'avis de beaucoup, aussi peu intéressé par la magie que par les études auquel on l'avait astreint pendant son enfance, seulement concentré sur la guitare qu'il avait ramenée en douce et son chat tigré et Larxène, descendante d'une grande lignée de sorciers, qui savait d'où elle venait et d'où elle allait et dessinait de son point de départ et son objectif une ligne droite et efficace, il n'était pas malaisé de comprendre les litiges et autres sources de conflits.

Ce qui se comprenait moins, c'était la raison de leur acharnement, ou plutôt de l'acharnement de la jeune fille. Ils ne devraient, en toute logique, pas se côtoyer, puisque les Serpentars et les Poufsouffle n'avaient aucun cours commun, et nul ne savait comment ils en étaient arrivés à discuter une première fois, puis une seconde. Tout ce qui était certain, c'était qu'on parlait d'eux dans les couloirs quand on les voyait s'échanger des regards pleins d'animosité. Ou quand ils se disputaient dans la Grande Salle. Ça commençait généralement par une pique de Larxène, soit sur l'aspect débraillé du garçon soit sur ses notes exécrables, mais parfois Demyx lançait les hostilités d'une remarque nonchalante sur la fausseté visible de ses manières de noble, ou juste un sourire provocateur, spécial, un sourire qui n'existait qu'entre eux.

Et ce qui ne se savait pas, bien entendu, c'était que si Demyx avait reçu un blâme pour s'être endormi en cours c'était qu'il avait traîné dans les couloirs des cachots un peu tard la veille et chopé un début de crève. Ou que si Larxène avait porté le chapeau pour une énième farce d'Axel, ce n'était pas pour lui signifier son amitié ni pour s'assurer sa fidélité, mais plutôt dans l'espoir – satisfait – de rester au château aujourd'hui, et de se réchauffer au feu de la salle commune jaune et noire.

Peut-être que soir-même ils se cracheraient à nouveau dessus, et sans doute qu'une fois leurs études finies ils ne se verraient plus jamais. Les parents de Demyx n'accepteraient jamais totalement le monde magique, de la même manière que ceux de Larxène n'accepteraient pas l'existence des enfants de moldus dotés de pouvoirs. Au fond, ils n'avaient rien de plus que ça. Le vide d'une salle commune, le bruit des accords d'un chant de Noël moldu sur la guitare de Demyx, et le regard bleu glacé de Larxène sur lui.

À voir leurs rendez-vous secrets, certains se seraient sans doute fait des idées. Mais ça n'aurait pas tant eu de vérité, ça, de penser qu'ils entretenaient une liaison ou quelque chose du genre. Entre eux, il n'y avait rien. Rien que la chaleur de la pièce. C'était très simplement, oui, simplement, ils se voyaient. Seuls seulement ils se voyaient, se décidaient ensemble à un genre de trêve, là, une trêve de Noël. Pas de parole, c'était la règle, qu'ils n'avaient bien sûr jamais prononcée mais qui s'était imposée pour conserver ce semblant de paix.

Un bruit au loin. Voilà, les élèves qui rentraient, la fin de leur instant à eux. Un regard. Au fond d'elle, Larxène savait que ce serait la dernière fois. Ils n'étaient plus enfants. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle était en âge. De trouver quelqu'un, se fiancer, être responsable. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec Demyx, bien entendu, mais elle savait qu'il savait. Et si elle ne se trompait pas – et elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas – la fragile paix qu'ils dessinaient parfois entre eux ne survivrait pas à ça. Alors elle se redressa, plus digne que jamais, et ne rendit pas son sourire à Demyx, qui soudain devint triste dans les yeux de l'héritière. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tourna des talons, pria, pria plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais prié qu'il la retienne, mais il ne la retint pas. Les Poufsouffle, pensa-t-elle, tous des couards, des incapables. Et Demyx était le pire de tous. Elle papillonna en levant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes. Et son regard tomba sur le haut de la porte. Sa voix était mal assurée, mais foutu pour foutu, elle se dit, cette fois elle pouvait bien parler.

« Ma famille, commença-t-elle et elle pouvait sentir le blond se tendre dans son dos, est très à cheval sur les traditions. »

Jusque là, elle n'apprenait rien à son comparse, mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Elle se contenta de garder le regard haut, espérant que Demyx le suivrait pour voir ce qu'elle fixait ainsi. Et quand elle sentit la main du guitariste dans la sienne, qu'elle entendit son rire toujours un peu triste, elle sut qu'il avait vu, lui aussi – et peut-être même que c'était lui qui avait mis ça là.

« Desfois, les traditions, c'est pas si mal, il essaya d'un ton grave. »

Rien ne les tromperait, c'était bien un adieu, mais ils pouvaient choisir d'en profiter, pour la première et la dernière fois. Si elle se retenait, elle, les yeux de Demyx avaient bien été inondés de larmes quand il avait quitté des yeux le gui accroché à la porte pour les baisser sur sa douloureusement-rien-du-tout. Sa Jamais. Sa Toujours.

Derrière leurs paupières clauses, des étoiles brillaient plus fort que jamais avant de s'éteindre pour de bon.

.

.

Hm … Review ? À demain les gens !


	10. Day 10

Coucou les gens ! Et voilà, c'est lundi, la semaine commence, je reprends mon rythme normal ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, sentez-vous ma JOIE ?

En vrai, j'ai écrit deux OS sur ce prompt, pensant que je ne l'avais pas fait, donc c'est normal si vous le revoyez passer plus tard dans le calendrier.

Merci à **Loir** , **Ima** , **Saphir** , **Link** et **Hylliy** pour leurs commentaires !

Day 10 : Anger and frustration at Santa's workshop, as elves start quitting their jobs.

Genre : ?

Focus : Sora

.Day 10.

Debout à côté de sa mère, tenant fièrement quoique pas très utilement un pot de tarama à la main, Sora savourait sur sa langue le goût du bonbon que le Père Noël lui avait donné. La femme, se passant une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux, se demandait pour la millième fois ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire des clés de sa voiture, déçue de n'être jamais devenue une de ces personnes pratiques qui ont, même à l'intérieur de leur sac, une place pour chaque chose – et désespérée de voir qu'elle était en train de transmettre ce trait de personnalité à son fils unique. Ça pourrait ne pas sembler être un grand malheur, mais elle savait ce que cette sale manie présageait. Des heures atroces de rangement une fois par an, de grands moments de panique avant un entretien d'embauche à chercher son porte-feuilles, des brimades dès le collège pour tous les oublis qui seraient presque inévitables … C'était moins grave que de vivre avec un véritable handicap, certes, mais si les autres montraient une certaine indulgence envers les handicapés, ils ne réservaient pas tant de bonté aux maladroits. Quand elle eut mis la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait, elle soupira et offrit un pauvre sourire à son enfant … qui n'était plus là. Et voilà, à nouveau, la panique. Elle fit le tour du parking des yeux, et par chance le repéra facilement. Elle remit ses clés dans son sac, rajusta son manteau et manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher sur son cadis avant d'arriver à hauteur de son fils, qui échangeait quelques mots avec deux hommes en costumes de lutin. Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais vit seulement Sora revenir vers elle, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

« Maman ! Dis, le Père Noël il va m'offrir des cadeaux, hein ? Même si mon amoureux c'est Riku ? »

Elle resta bouche bée, se demandant ce qu'elle pensait de la chose, tentant de remettre les choses en place. Qu'avait-elle manqué ?

.

Comme sa mère était absorbée dans sa tâche, Sora laissa son esprit divaguer, et ce jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur le Père Noël qui lui avait offert un bonbon, qui semblait en grande dispute avec ses lutins. Le premier lutin ouvrait très grand la bouche quand il criait et on pouvait voir ses dents, ses sourcils froncés et broussailleux surplombant deux yeux jaunes qui firent penser à l'enfant qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au chien de sa voisine. Le second lutin se tenait plus en retrait, serrant dans sa main celle du premier, et s'il ne paraissait pas loquace outre mesure, ce fut clairement quand il ouvrit la bouche à son tour que le Père Noël se tut et tourna les talons d'un air énervé. S'approchant de plus en plus, Sora pencha la tête sur le côté et aborda les lutins, voyant le premier s'allumer une cigarette d'un air énervé.

« Pourquoi le Père Noël il est fâché ? »

Deux regards se tournèrent vers lui, l'un plus bienveillant que l'autre.

« Parce que c'est un connard, répondit le premier lutin.

— Vanitas !, s'insurgea le second. Non. Nous avons eu un différend avec lui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il se permet de nous exploiter alors qu'on est payés une misère pour fabriquer les jouets, inventa le nommé Vanitas, et qu'en plus de ça quand il voit qu'on est pédés il pète un câble tout seul avec des propos homophobes, et il s'étonne qu'on démissionne. »

Le deuxième lutin jeta un regard sinistre au premier qui haussa un sourcil comme pour le défier de lui répondre. Le plus petit, celui avec des cheveux bizarrement bleus, lança un léger coup de pied dans le tibia du Vanitas, qui s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut coupé par Sora.

« C'est quoi, « pédé » ?, demanda-t-il, concentré sur ce qu'il ne comprenait pas et plein de curiosité.

— C'est qu'on est amoureux lui et moi, fit le second en se désignant lui et l'autre.

— Oh, fit Sora avec un sourire. C'est cool, alors !

— Ouais, nan, opposa Vanitas. Pédé, c'est quand t'aimes un gars.

— Comme les Mamans ?

— Il est retardé ou c'est juste un gosse ?

— Pas comme les Mamans, non. C'est quand un garçon aime un garçon.

— Et du coup y a des cons comme le Père Noël à qui ça plaît pas. »

Le petit écarquilla les yeux aussi grand que physiquement possible, soudain inquiet, et se retourna pour trouver plus vite qu'il n'avait pensé sa mère, courant vers elle pour lui livrer son questionnement. Elle eut l'air franchement surpris, mais au bout d'un long moment elle lui sourit gentiment, le même sourire qu'elle lui faisait quand il tombait et se blessait le genou.

« Bien sûr que tu auras des cadeaux. »

Il la vit jeter un regard étrange aux lutins, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et la suivit simplement jusqu'à la voiture qu'elle ouvrit … Elle ouvrit plutôt son sac, en fait.

« Mais elles sont où encore ces clés ? Je les avais y a cinq minutes ! »

.

À demain !


	11. Day 11

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai mangé un super petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui, et j'espère que votre journée aussi a bien commencé ! Et que cet OS aidera, le cas échéant !

Merci beaucoup à **Loir** , **Ya** , **Syln** , **Saphir** , **Ima** , **Laemia** , et **Hylliy** pour leurs commentaires sous le texte précédent !

Bonne lecture !

Day 11 : You recieve a knitted jumper for Christmas, but this is no ordinary jumper (tu reçois un pull tricoté pour Noël, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel pull.)

Genre : Romance

Focus : Vanitas

.Day 11.

Noël avec Xehanort, clairement, ce n'était pas la joie. En fait, c'était plutôt une réunion de sa compagnie, mais avec les familles en prime. Donc, on pouvait dire qu'il y avait d'un côté des conversations inintéressantes sur le boulot, et de l'autre des conversations inintéressantes sur la vie auprès d'un riche homme, et bruyantes avec ça. Non, définitivement, quand Riku lui avait proposé de passer Noël chez lui, il n'avait eu aucune raison d'accepter.

Ce n'était pas très juste, ce qu'il faisait, mais s'il devait encore se préoccuper de la justice il ne ferait plus grand-chose du tout dans sa vie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de se poser les questions du bien et du mal.

Alors tant pis.

.

Noël, 10 ans plus tôt.

« Waouh, c'est trop moche. »

Il était minuit pile, et comme le repas s'était un peu plus qu'éternisé, il avait été décidé que les enfants ouvriraient leurs cadeaux le soir plutôt que d'attendre le lendemain matin – ce qui resterait à partir de cette année la tradition des Noëls chez Xehanort. Un petit garçon, un peu plus âgé que Vanitas, les cheveux courts et pourtant désordonnés, venait d'achever de déballer un pull rouge vif orné de sublimes sapins d'un vert odieux. Et Vanitas venait de cracher dessus sans la moindre retenue. L'autre garçon, visiblement aussi excité que son comparse, se leva droit sur ses pieds et défendit bec et ongles le pull que lui avait tricoté sa mère, en venant jusqu'à frapper le brun, qui se laissa faire pour le simple plaisir de voir l'autre se faire sévèrement réprimander.

.

Depuis, tous les ans, Axel – le gamin en question – recevait un pull, plus ou moins kitsch en fonction de l'année, et chaque fois, Vanitas y trouvait quelque chose qui clochait. Ça n'empêchait pas les garçons de s'apprécier le reste du temps, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas tant en dehors de cette soirée de Noël. Ils échangeaient des messages, faisaient un skype de temps en temps, mais n'oubliaient jamais vraiment l'existence de l'autre. Comme une présence familière.

À travers le temps, leur relation avait pas mal changé. De cette première fois où ils s'étaient parlés ne restait que la tradition du pull à insulter. Ils avaient été tour à tour rivaux ennemis amis et autre chose. Une chose récente, qui n'avait pas de sens aux yeux de Vanitas. Une autre chose qui se traduisait par plus de messages d'Axel, plus de contact les deux années précédentes, des mains qui s'égaraient et puis une sensibilité plus qu'à fleur de peau.

.

Noël, l'année précédente.

« Elle a été chercher loin niveau horrifique, ta mère, dis. »

La pique était familière, presque réconfortante, pourtant Axel ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Sa mère aurait dû être là ce soir, ou en tout cas il aurait dû être avec elle, mais il n'avait pas pu se choisir à passer le réveillon loin de Vanitas. Et il n'avait pas envie de répondre à présent – ce qui ne fut pas immédiatement nécessaire puisque le brun poursuivait.

« Ceci dit, ça ira bien avec ta tronche d'épouvantail. »

Et pour une fois, juste une fois, Axel avait envie de l'envoyer chier pour de vrai, parce qu'il en avait raz le cul. Alors il prit son pull contre lui, en apprécia l'odeur familière de la laine et de la crème pour les mains qu'utilisait sa mère et lâcha :

« T'es juste jaloux parce que tu sais bien que personne t'aime assez pour prendre le temps de te tricoter quoi que ce soit. »

C'était amer, mais certains diraient que c'était le lot des gens de son âge. Vanitas, lui, ne dit rien et regarda son ami partir, trop blessé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que bouder.

.

Et ça faisait un an qu'il boudait. Un an qu'Axel s'était excusé avec toute la sincérité du monde, un an que Vanitas lisait et relisait ses messages sans plus jamais y répondre, un an qu'il n'était pas parvenu à se défaire de cette blessure. Il préférait garder la vision d'un Axel mauvais, et en tort. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été la seule personne véritablement proche de lui de son enfance jusqu'aujourd'hui.

Alors il avait accepté la proposition de Riku, et ne regrettait pas du tout son choix tandis qu'il éteignait son téléphone, ignorant les messages d'Axel qui lui demandait s'il rentrerait au moins pour dormir, s'il évitait la soirée exclusivement pour l'éviter lui, et qui était ce Riku qui s'autorisait à voler leur seule soirée ensemble, lui promettait un cadeau et puis il s'excusait pour l'année précédente et puis s'énervait et le suppliait et Vanitas décida que même éteint, son téléphone serait bien mieux dans son sac. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Riku quand celui-ci lui demandait à qui il parlait, et revint simplement dans le salon de son hôte, qui semblait autant agacé qu'attendri par son comportement.

Il passa une bonne soirée. Presque divertissante, au vu des efforts non-dissimulés de l'argenté à le faire réagir et à l'impressionner – ce qui ne marchait pas vraiment. Et Vanitas savait que Riku avait quelque chose derrière la tête, il était loin d'être stupide. Il savait qu'il ne donnerait sûrement pas à son hôte la moitié de ce qu'il voulait, mais après tout, il n'avait rien promis. Et Riku devait savoir que son cœur allait ailleurs depuis bien longtemps. Mais visiblement, il avait encore de l'espoir – et sans doute parce que Vanitas avait accepté de venir. Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient assis à côté dans le canapé, seulement séparés par le cendrier que le brun avait posé là. En tout cas, quand arriva minuit, il tendit à Vanitas un paquet cadeau mou, à la forme vague et indécise. Fronçant les sourcils et sans dire un mot, l'invité prit la chose entre ses mains et en évalua le poids pendant que Riku détournait les yeux.

« Je sais que c'est pas ton genre mais j'avais pensé … »

Et soudain, le brun avait dans le cœur le pire des pressentiments. Il déchira le papier pour sentir sous ses doigts la texture de la laine.

« Il y a quelques mailles ratées mais ça se voit pas tant et –

— J'y vais. »

Il récupéra son téléphone, son manteau et fila sans laisser à l'autre le temps de réagir, et s'enfonça dans le froid, hésitant à courir ne serait-ce que pour se calmer un peu. Mais il préféra se stopper au milieu de la rue et s'allumer une cigarette, se laissant le temps de l'incertitude. Et bien sûr que l'incertitude sauta sur l'occasion pour l'assaillir. Et il se trouva là. Un peu con. Il ralluma son téléphone. Songea qu'il aurait dû prendre l'écharpe faite maison avant de partir. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, ou plutôt son orgueil s'y opposait. Il se résolut à un entre-deux et envoya le message le plus simple et le moins humiliant auquel il put penser. Sa position.

Comme il s'y attendait, Axel débarqua dans les cinq minutes – il l'avait informé pendant l'année de l'obtention de son permis de conduire et d'une voiture. Et comme il s'y attendait, Axel était furieux.

« Mais ça va bien de penser qu'à toi au bout d'un moment ? Tu m'as pris pour ton chien ou merde ? Je suis pas ta disposition et si tu voulais me voir, t'avais qu'à rester chez toi au lieu d'aller t'amuser chez ton nouveau copain, là, parce que je vais pas t'attendre toute ma vie, merde. »

Vanitas pencha la tête sur le côté. Axel n'avait pas changé depuis l'année précédente, ses cheveux étaient à peine plus longs. Il décida d'ignorer la réplique – parce qu'à quoi bon signifier à Axel qu'il était effectivement à sa disposition s'il répondait au moindre de ses sifflements ? – et de juste réclamer :

« Tu as dit que tu avais un cadeau. »

La rouquin se prit la réplique en pleine poire et eut un nouvel élan de colère avant de s'amuser franchement de l'attitude du brun et de lui balancer un paquet d'un air de défi.

« T'as intérêt à kiffer parce que j'y ai passé l'année. »

En entendant ça, bien sûr que Vanitas savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais ça n'empêcha pas la pointe à moitié douce à moitié piquante qui perça sa poitrine quand il eut déballé le pull abominable, jaune avec des étoiles rouge et des sapins verts. Et des trous.

« Putain, il dit, c'est vraiment horrible. T'as intérêt à faire mieux l'année prochaine. »

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était réglé à des poussières de détail prêt, et que oui, Axel l'aimait au point de passer l'année à apprendre à tricoter pour lui offrir un pull qu'il ne mettrait jamais, tout autant que Vanitas ne tolérait que de lui un cadeau aussi kitsch. Ils ne commentèrent pas, ne s'embrassèrent pas, ne se touchèrent même pas. Mais ils sentaient tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment amis.

.

.

.

Fluff warning ?

À demain !


	12. Day 12

Yo les gens ! C'est donc l'OS qui était prévu pour le 5, de base, et mais voilà – et je capte en même temps que je pense à l'écrire que vous vous fichez pas mal de si le thème que j'ai utilisé était écrit au 5 ou au 12, en fait – et du coup c'est ça voilà. Sérieusement j'ai rien à dire. Pardon.

Merci à **Hylliy** , **Ya la magnifique** , **Leptitloir** , **Syln** et **Ima Nonyme** pour avoir commenté le chapitre précédent ! Ça fait toujours mille fois plaisir !

Day 12 : Holiday Movie (Film de Noël)

Genre : Fluff, fluff, fluffy fluff. Et fluff.

.Day 12.

Vanitas était ce qu'on appelle couramment un dur à cuire, et ce même si jamais personne n'avait essayé de le cuire dans le sens premier du terme. Il avait une réputation de sale gosse déjà gamin, et ça l'avait suivi depuis, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne presque malgré lui le patron de son quartier. Ça avait commencé par des petits jeunes qui se prenaient pour un gang et avaient décidé du jour au lendemain de lui prêter allégeance. Vanitas avaient dit non, clair et net. Ils lui avaient expliqué, en termes simplistes, qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour lui. Et Vanitas avait dit oui.

Riku à côté, était un peu spectateur de tout ça. Au bout du compte, à force de le voir traîner avec Vanitas les gens le reconnaissaient, le considérant comme son bras droit, ou son gardien. Le statut lui attirait pas mal d'ennuis, mais il relativisait en songeant que c'étaient des ennuis auxquelles Vanitas échappait – et en ce sens, peut-être bien qu'il était un peu son gardien.

En somme, ils étaient inséparables, car même lorsqu'ils décidaient d'eux-mêmes d'emprunter des routes différentes ils se retrouvaient à rejoindre le chemin de l'autre, à marcher dans ses pas. Aussi il était plutôt naturel que l'un sache presque tout de l'autre et inversement. Très naturel en effet que Vanitas connaisse l'exact nombre de grains de beauté ponctuaient le corps de l'argenté et que Riku devine à son froncement de nez si le pseudo-chef de gang avait mangé le matin-même. D'accord, peut-être bien qu'ils étaient _un peu trop proches_ pour des amis, même inséparables.

Mais aller au-delà de ça, c'était risquer de perdre ce qu'ils avaient déjà, et concrètement ça serait invivable. Sans Vanitas, Riku ne saurait plus où regarder, qui surveiller, pour qui s'inquiéter. Il ne serait plus jamais embarqué dans ces histoires de dingue qui parlaient de vente de drogue, de territoire et de cartel, ces histoires que son ami traitait avec la plus grande nonchalance.

Pour Vanitas, c'était plus ambigu. Il n'avouait jamais avoir besoin de Riku, et sans doute pas pour le reconnaître comme son gardien, ce qui était fondamentalement ridicule puisqu'il n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne pour se débrouiller. Mais il y avait des moments, rares mais bien réels, où l'argenté avait une place toute particulière. Riku, c'était sans doute la seule personne au monde avec laquelle il pouvait regarder _Love Actually_ à chaque Noël, et pleurer devant à chaque fois, sans se sentir de trop ridicule. Pour Vanitas, Riku, c'était sans doute un peu le gardien de son secret.

.

.

.

Hm … Voilà ? C'est pas mon préféré mais bon. Ça fait toujours un peu plaisir de lire du fluff ? Review ?


	13. Day 13

Yo ! Du coup, cet OS, c'est un peu un préquel à Lucky devil. Ça se comprend tout à fait sans mais voilà, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu je précise :

TNS : Théâtre National de Strasbourg (École du), une des trois plus grandes écoles de théâtre de France, dont le concours d'entrée tombe en premier (décembre à janvier). Voilà-voilà.

Merci à **Loir** , **Saphir** , **Laemia** , **Ima** , **Hylliy** et **Link** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Day 13 : Christmas Lights (Lumière de Noël) [Thème par ailleurs fort peu respecté, je l'ai juste placé mais … C'est ça qui m'a fait penser à cette histoire ? Si si ça compte.]

Genre : Fluff

Focus : Vanitas et Riku

.Day 13.

23 décembre – 18h13

[Yo. Tu fous quoi.]

 **[Je te manque ?]**

– 19h35

 **[Je rigolais. Ça se passe bien avec ta famille?]**

[Nan. Viens.]

 **[Donc, je te manque.]**

 **[Je rigole, Van.]**

 **[Allez, réponds.]**

 **[Toi, tu me manques.]**

– 21h22

[Si j'étrangle tous les membres de ma famille avec les guirlandes, tu me sers d'alibi ?]

 **[Je croyais être ton coussin officiel, pas ta couverture.]**

[Aouch. C'est nul. T'es avec Sora ou quoi ?]

 **[Bah …]**

[Dis-lui que je le défonce.]

 **[Il dit que t'es chou à être jaloux et que c'est ta façon de me dire que je te manque et que tu voudrais être avec moi, mais je ne vais pas te le retransmettre parce que sinon tu vas arrêter de répondre.]**

[Tu fais bien.]

[Ma sœur dit que t'as une tête d'abruti sur ta photo de profil.]

 **[Oh. Oh. Donc, tu leur parles de moi ?]**

[C'est eux qui forcent.]

 **[Je vais faire semblant de te croire.]**

 **[Tu veux une photo de moi ?]**

[NON.]

 **[Je suis blessé.]**

[Bah va te faire soigner.]

[Loin de Sora.]

– 23h41

 **[Tu dors ?]**

[Cette entrée en matière.]

 **[Tu préférerais autre chose ?]**

[J'ai beaucoup de préférences quand il s'agit de ton entrée dans ma matière.]

 **[Tu me manques.]**

[Tu l'as déjà dit. T'es niais.]

 **[Et toi tu l'as pas dit. T'es con.]**

[Nique-toi.]

 **[Sans toi c'est moins drôle.]**

[Sans moi, le monde n'a pas grand intérêt, en même temps.]

 **[Sans toi, le monde est paisible.]**

[Et depuis quand paisible c'est bien ?]

 **[J'ai pas dit ça. Paisible, c'est très vite chiant.]**

24 décembre – 06h02

 **[Photo]**

– 10h52

[?]

 **[Ça me faisait penser à toi.]**

[Un lampadaire mal décoré ?]

 **[Une étoile qui brille dans la nuit ? Comme tes yeux et tes cheveux ?]**

[Je suis Batman. Je suis la nuit.]

 **[Tu sais, parfois quand on te complimente tu peux juste répondre « Merci »]**

[Meurs.]

 **[Embrasse ta famille pour moi.]**

[Embrasse pas Sora pour moi.]

– 13h42

[Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais debout à 6h ?]

 **[Je pensais à toi.]**

 **[En vrai j'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je me suis réveillé vers cinq heures et j'ai un peu revu on texte pour le TNS.]**

 **[Ce qui n'empêche pas que j'ai pensé à toi.]**

 **[Tu rentres quand à Paris ?]**

[Le 29.]

– 17h06

[Photo]

 **[?]**

[Ça m'a fait penser à toi.]

 **[C'est une serpillière, Vanitas.]**

[Hm ?]

 **[Tu sais quoi ? Je vais même pas te faire le plaisir d'être vexé et juste être heureux que tu penses à moi.]**

[Pf.]

[Il t'en faut peu.]

[Ne fais pas ce à quoi tu penses.]

 **[Il en faut …]**

[NON.]

 **[Peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux, il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire !]**

[J'ai l'impression d'avoir ta voix qui me chante dans la tête, arrête ça.]

 **[Tu sais que ça m'encourage juste à continuer ?]**

 **[Bien sûr que tu le sais. Avoue-le que je te manque.]**

[Jamais. Et je t'interdis de penser à ça.]

 **[Non non, jamais, je n' l'avouerais non non ~]**

[Pour Noël, je vais t'offrir un célibat tout neuf si tu continues.]

 **[C'est échangeable en magasin contre un bisou?]**

[Rêve.]

[*Crève.]

– 21h34

 **[Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells rock ~]**

[T'es pas genre à table ?]

 **[Et toi ?]**

[Ma sœur parle politics, jme suis éclipsé oklm.]

 **[Elle habite en Ukraine, elle, c'est ça ?]**

[Nan nan, elle est plu ou moins tout ltemps sur la route.]

 **[Combientième verre ?]**

[Mon orthographe te baise.]

 **[Seulement ton orthographe ?]**

[Ma syntaxe et ma grammaire aussi, si ça t'intéresse.]

 **[Tu m'intéresses.]**

[Tu sais que t'as plus besoin de me draguer ?]

 **[Je te drague pas je te complimente.]**

[Same difference. Ah, ça parle ciné, j'y retourne.]

– 22h53

[J'ai vraiment bsoin que tu soisà la fois mon cousin et ma couverture. Jai un plan.]

[Remonte toutes les horloges de chez toi de vingt minutes – téléphones inclus. Dans vingt minutes, remonte-les de cinq minutes, et fais ça plein de fois jusqu'à ce qu'il y aie au moins une heure de décalage. Après tu dis à ta mère que jviens, je tue ma famille, je viens et en comptant le temps de trajet supposé j'aurai un alibi.]

– 23h12

 **[Toujours vivant ?]**

– 23h44

[Traître. Tu m'as abandonné alors que javais bsoin de toi.]

 **[Je suis navré. Que puis-je faire pour demander pardon à Votre Grâce ?]**

[Hm … Emmène-moi à Strasbourg avec toi. Tu passes le 2, c'est ça ?]

 **[Quoi, tu veux te faire le marché de Noël ?]**

 **[En vrai je voudrais bien mais …]**

[Tu m'as pas fait de cadeau de Noël.]

 **[Noël n'est pas passé.]**

[Quoi ? Ta prévu de m'en faire un ? Traître !]

 **[J'ai pas promis que je t'en ferais pas.]**

[Si !]

 **[Oups ?]**

 **[Du coup je peux pas t'emmener à Strasbourg.]**

 **[Et tu m'as pas fait de cadeau de Noël non plus.]**

25 décembre – 00h00

[Bien sûr que si. Tu me manques. Content ? Joyeux Noël abruti.]

.

.

.

… Voilà. C'est du pur fluff mais en vrai j'ai souri en écrivant du coup j'espère que vous aurez souri en lisant.

À demain !


	14. Day 14

Coucou tout le monde ! Une journée qui commence bien ?

De mon côté, je vous avoue que je suis un peu plus que décalquée, et voilà, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos commentaires et j'en suis vraiment désolée. J'espère avoir du temps ce week-end pour rattraper ça, en attendant vraiment merci à **Ya** , **Syln** , **Lae** , **Hylliy** et **Loir** d'avoir laissé des commentaires ! Et j'en profite, tant qu'on y est, à présenter mes excuses également à **Syln** et **Saphir** , je n'ai pas lu vos derniers chocolats et pourtant je suis certaine qu'ils sont délicieux – et de la même manière, j'espère avoir du temps dimanche pour palier à ce retard.

Bon, bah, voilà. J'espère que décembre passe un peu moins vite chez vous, et puis, euh, bonne lecture ?

Day 14 : The « Smell » of Christmas.

Genre : Hm … Angst ? Un truc du genre.

Focus : Larxène

.Day 14.

Elle est particulière, elle a quelque chose qui te fait tendre vers elle sans que tu saches vraiment pourquoi. Tu te poses la question, encore aujourd'hui. C'est juste une nouvelle comme une autre, juste une un eu bizarre, qui parle pas, qui maîtrise pas super bien sa magie, mais avec du potentiel. C'est la seule autre fille, aussi. C'est peut-être ça ? Tu l'as déjà envisagé, mais l'explication ne te paraît ni pertinente ni satisfaisante.

Quand tu passes du temps avec elle, tu as cette horrible envie de pleurer qui te prend – et ça n'a pas de sens. Tu n'es pas supposée avoir envie de pleurer jamais, et sûrement pas à cause de la simple présence d'une autre simili. Non, définitivement, ça ne doit pas avoir d'explication.

Mais ça t'attire autant que ça te repousse. Ça t'intrigue. Tu en es arrivée à être si désespérée de ressentir quoi que ce soit que cette tristesse, non, cette pointe douce-amère, cette nostalgie te rend comme addict. Alors tu cherches sa compagnie, et quand tu la trouves, tu ne la supportes pas.

Alors elle te regarde de dessous sa capuche avec ses yeux qui brillent un peu, à cause du liquide lacrymal qui ne coule pas chez elle. Tu voudrais la secouer. Lui demander. Mais c'est pas possible. Comme inenvisageable. Tu devrais alors admettre que tu _ressens_ – et juste non. Au-delà du fait que cet état de fait relève du domaine de la science-fiction, c'est une faiblesse que tu ne peux pas te permettre.

C'est peut-être son regard, justement, qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de personne ici, son regard limpide, pur et déterminé en même temps.

C'est peut-être son silence qui laisse toute la place du monde à l'imagination et aux silences qui se revêtent des sens les plus secrets.

C'est peut-être ses rares paroles, toujours pleines de sens, toujours nécessaires.

C'est peut-être sa façon d'être, tout simplement, qui semble tellement humaine, qui rappelle tellement les gens que tu côtoyais de l'époque où tu avais un cœur.

C'est peut-être sa manière de te regarder comme si tu étais humaine, toi aussi. Parce qu'elle ne comprend pas – et quand bien même on voudrait lui expliquer, il n'est pas dit qu'elle voudrait comprendre.

C'est peut-être tout ça, mais un jour, tu la vois, qui sort de la douche, et soudain ça te prend à la gorge. Ce n'est pas tant son air surpris et presque embarrassé et plein d'émotions, ce n'est pas tant la beauté de ses épaules musclées par les combats, sa peau blessée par la lutte, ce n'est pas tant le sourire illogiquement sincère qu'elle te lance, ce n'est pas tant son absence de parole, non, c'est plus évident, plus primitif, et tu te demandes comment tu as pu ne jamais y songer, quand tu te sens prête à pleurer et tu vois dans sa main sa putain de bouteille de shampoing à la clémentine. Voilà, cette fille, même en plein été elle sent comme tous ces Noëls qui ne peuvent plus exister que dans ses souvenirs.

.

.

.

Hm. Voilà. C'est pas joyeux, mais bon, le texte de demain l'est plus (et un peu plus long aussi) c'est promis ! Joyeux Larxion day, quand même !

Des bisous !


	15. Day 15

Yo ! Ce texte fait partie de l'univers de mon recueil d'OS (qui en comprend deux, hein, voilà) « Une bière, patron ! ». Du coup, il fait pas tant Noël, mais il répond au prompt, donc voilà. C'est déjà ça. Ça compte, hein ?

Merci beaucoup à **Saphir** , **Laemia** , **Leptitloir** , **Ya** , **Hylliy** et **Ima Nonyme** pour avoir commenté, je m'active dès maintenant à rattraper mon retard de PM ! À tout de suite, et bonne lecture !

Day 15 : You make a gingerbread man and it comes to life ! (Vous préparez un bonhomme de pain d'épice et il s'anime!)

Genre : Humour ? Peut-être …

Focus : Demyx

« Eh beh. »

Demyx revenait de mission, encore une fois dans un état pitoyable. La clientèle de la taverne de Luxord y était au final habituée, mais cette fois, il n'était couvert ni de sang, ni de boue, ni de sable ni même d'excréments de dragons ou quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse trouver l'extérieur de la ville, dans les vallées inexplorées du pays, les montagnes forestières de l'Est ou nulle part ailleurs. Et quand on y songeait, il n'avait pas prévenu qu'il partait, et avait bu la veille au soir à la taverne, aussi était-il étrange de supposer qu'il avait été en mission, mais c'était à cause de son expression désappointée – la tête d'un grand raté et d'une histoire à raconter.

Et il était couvert de farine.

Larxène, qui avait été la première à l'accueillir d'une œillade moqueuse, lui tendit sa chope de bière et il vint à elle pour la saisir avec gratitude. Après quoi il soupira longuement, prenant place à la table entre Xibgar et Roxas – qui, au reste, semblaient trop préoccupés par leur propre conversation pour le saluer autrement que d'un regard à peine appuyé.

« Il m'est arrivé un de ces trucs … »

Présageant un grand fou-rire, Larxène interpella Luxord en faisant cogner sa pinte contre le bois de la table.

« Une bière, patron !

— J'envoie ça ! »

Puis elle revint à Demyx qui secouait la tête comme s'il n'en revenait toujours pas. Pour bien le connaître, les membres de sa guilde savaient qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose au monde qui pouvait sidérer à ce point le mage d'eau, étant lui-même assez improbable en soi. Aussi l'attention de Marluxia, autrefois dirigée vers le trou dans les bas de Larxène, juste au niveau du haut de la cuisse où il venait de découvrir un merveilleux grain de beauté, se tourna vers le blondin et son allure dépitée. Au moins, songea-t-il, cette fois il n'empestait pas. Une nouvelle pinte fut posée sur la table, Luxord s'y appuyant pour entendre lui aussi l'histoire. Et Demyx ne savait pas s'ils allaient être aussi enfiévrés que lui par l'histoire ou simplement déçu – il n'y aurait cette fois ni récit de combat ni princesse ni rémunération manqué, simplement une grande nouvelle. Un autre client entra et Luxord fit signe à Xion – qui travaillait ici depuis qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir trois jours plus tôt – de s'occuper de lui. La jeune mage ronchonna, désireuse également d'entendre ce que le barde avait à dire, mais obéit tout de même, sans quoi elle risquait fort de ne pas manger ce soir.

« C'est arrivé ce matin, commença-t-il précautionneusement, j'étais dans ma cuisine, et tout était normal. Sur le plan de travail, rien de plus que les ingrédients de base pour faire un pain d'épices. »

Déjà là, bon public, Larxène se mit à rire – quoique Demyx ne comprenne pas totalement ce que ce portrait de son quotidien avait de drôle, on lui avait même dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il était séduisant quand il cuisinait – et Luxord la rejoignit d'un éclat moqueur. Marluxia, pas conquis par l'histoire, en était revenu à l'observation du trou dans les pantalons de la blonde, se demandant s'il serait véritablement malvenu d'y glisser un doigt.

« Du coup, j'ai juste tout mélangé, enfin, avec application, je voulais l'offrir à Roxas pour les lapins de la dernière fois.

— Eh !, interrompit Xigbar, se détournant de son protégé, Ça fait des années que je chasse et tu m'as jamais offert de pain d'épices !

— Mais toi, tu n'es pas assez mignon, contra Roxas avec un sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que ça ?

— Mais laissez-le continuer !, ordonna Larxène avec des éclairs dans les yeux, _littéralement_.

— Et donc, poursuivit Demyx, j'ai fait un petit bonhomme –

— Ouh, ça c'est adorable, intervint Marluxia qui devait s'occuper l'esprit pour s'empêcher de mettre son doigt dans le trou de Larxène.

— Et je l'ai fait cuire avec un sort de feu qu'Axel m'a donné, et tout à coup, il s'est levé, et il s'est mis à me parler.

— T'es sûr qu'Axel t'a pas plutôt donné des herbes du Sud que tu aurais fait brûler par mégarde ?

— Mais non ! Je vous dit que le bonhomme en pain d'épices m'a parlé. Il avait même des yeux, alors que moi je lui en avais pas fait ! Et … »

Soudain, Demyx baissa d'un ton, l'air mortellement sérieux. Xion, qui avait plus ou moins fini de s'occuper de son client, se joignit à la conversation en s'asseyant d'office sur les genoux de Xigbar, se penchant vers le mage d'eau pour lui signifier toute son attention comme il poursuivait, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Il m'a chargé d'une mission. Il a dit que j'étais l'Élu. »

Cette fois, le fou-rire de Larxène dura un long moment, et Marluxia profita de ce qu'elle cognait des poings sur la table pour exprimer son hilarité pour caresser du bout de l'ongle la peau visible à travers le tissus troué de ses braies. Demyx la regardait, soudain penaud face à la réaction qui était tout sauf celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Quand elle reprit son souffle, sans se formaliser de la moue vexée du blond, elle attaqua :

« L'Élu de quoi ? De l'Association des Bonhommes en Pain d'Épices Unis ?

— Et quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jalouse que tu peux me moquer ! Pour une fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose d'extraordinaire et de bien ! Pour autant que je sache, toi, tu n'es l'élue de rien du tout.

— Alors je te ferai savoir que les membres de mon équipe m'ont élue commandante des actions, et au moins c'est réel.

— Ainsi soit-il, déclara Demyx avec emphase. »

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les membres de la tablée s'entre-regardèrent, puis fixèrent le conteur.

« Et … la suite ?

— Ah nan, décida puérilement le mage aquatique, si Madame ne veut pas me croire, je raconte pas.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est affreux ! Nous, on te croit !, insista Xion.

— Toi, petite, moqua Xigbar, tu crois encore à Saint Nicholas, tu comptes pas.

— Eh ! Allez, Demyx … Larxène, va-t-en.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Allez, si t'es là il dira rien ! »

La mage de foudre protesta longuement, mais se refusa à marcher sur son honneur pour s'excuser auprès de son confrère, jusqu'à sentir le doigt de Marluxia sur sa cuisse. Le mage aux fleurs se prit une décharge dans les oreilles, tomba à la renverse, et la femme tourna des yeux brillants vers Demyx, pleine de menaces. Le musicien, peu impressionné, haussa les sourcils dans sa direction. Reçut un coup de foudre dans les doigts. Poursuivit son récit.

« Il m'a dit que je devais sauver le peuple du Pain d'Épices et m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir dans la Vallée des Perdus, pour recevoir la bénédiction de son Dieu.

— Et comment tu expliques la farine ?

— Ah, ça ? Après, il est devenu fou et s'est mis à déranger toute ma demeure. Et du coup, j'ai fui. »

Tout l'assemblée ricana à la conclusion familière. Ce qui était étrange dans l'affaire, c'était que le garçon ne semblait pas mentir, mais nul n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Dieu des Pains d'Épices ou quoi que ce soit d'apparenté, aussi ils y allèrent tous de leur grain de sel pour chercher à démonter l'histoire, sans que Demyx démorde jamais de son récit.

« Attendez, finit par intervenir Xion, qui réfléchissait plutôt vite, c'est Axel qui t'a donné le sort de feu ?

— Oui ?

— Tu lui dois de l'argent ?

— Euh … Pas plus que d'habitude.

— Et il n'a aucune raison de t'en vouloir ?

— Bah, pourquoi il m'en voudrait ?

— Parce que la dernière fois que tu t'es aventuré dans la Vallée des Perdus tu t'y es perdu pendant deux semaines.

— Ah … »

Ce fut finalement Luxord qui eut le déclic final :

« Eh, mais Axel, il est pas plus ou moins avec le petit nouveau ?

— Le mage des ténèbres ?

— Celui qui fait peur ?

— Celui qui a essayé d'empoisonner Saïx ?

— Celui qui a envoyé Roxas et Xion à l'autre bout du pays la semaine dernière ?

— Le spécialiste des malédictions et maléfices ?

— Le mignon aux yeux jaunes ? Il est pas là depuis à peine deux semaines ? »

Marluxia, qui se réveillait peu à peu du coma provoqué par l'électrocution, revenait doucement à la conversation. Il est vrai que le petit était assez énigmatique. Et tout à fait du genre à empoisonner un sort de feu.

« Aaah, fit Demyx, un peu déçu. Mais du coup, j'ai laissé un suppôt de Vanitas chez moi ? »

Sur ce, il fila sans payer – pour une fois qu'il avait une bonne excuse – mais revint à peine le temps d'un repas plus tard, des bleus sur la figure et s'affala à nouveau à la table.

« Xigbar … Tu m'héberges ? »

S'ensuivit une longue tirade épique qui racontait un merveilleux combat. La conclusion, attendue et beaucoup trop répétée, ne manqua malgré tout pas de faire rire ses amis.

« Et, bah, j'ai fui. »

.

.

.

À demain ! Des bisous !


	16. Day 16

Yo !

Spécial : Donc, ouais, cet OS est dédié à **Laemia** , parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est son nanyvérsér et du coup elle mérite un cadeau. Pour ceux qui ont lui le Calendrier de l'année dernière, c'est la suite de l'OS du 16 décembre, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, en gros, dans l'OS, Vanitas entraîne Riku dans un plan louche pour cambrioler le Père Noël, s'enfuit en volant le traîneau et balance une déclaration d'amour foireuse (donc en gros, en voyant le prompt du 16 j'ai plissé les yeux en me disant « OK, c'est déjà ce que j'ai écrit l'année précédente sur cette date … Est-ce que c'est la loi de Murphy ou est-ce que c'est un signe?). Cet OS prend aussi en compte le spin-off écrit par **Lae** , **Atelier Couture** qui est fort drôle. Allez lire, je vais pas résumer.

Merci à **Ya** , **Ima** , **Loir** , **Syln** et **Hylliy** pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

Day 16 : The grinch steals Santa's sleigh. How will Santa deliver presents ? (Le Grinch vole le traîneau du Père Noël. Comment délivrera-t-il les cadeaux?)

Genre : Humour/Romance

Focus : Multiple

« Bon. On l'a semé, là, nan ? »

Riku grogna, franchement pas frais avec toutes les secousses qui avaient agité le traîneau du Père Noël dont Vanitas tenait tranquillement les rênes. Il se hissa jusqu'à une position assise et regarda autour de lui … Pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient à présent à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol. Il s'agrippa fermement aux rebords du véhicule, pas le moins rassuré du monde. Le traîneau commença doucement à ralentir comme Vanitas arrêtait de donner des coups de cuirs aux rennes comme un bourrin, et à perdre de l'altitude en même temps.

« Dis, commença l'être de ténèbres, tu sais conduire ce machin, toi ? »

« Mais c'est horrible ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on aie pu faire ça !

— C'est Vanitas … Ce n'est pas si surprenant. »

Dans la ville de Noël, au beau milieu de l'atelier se tenait un conseil de crise. La Père Noël bougonnait dans sa barbe, un peu plus que contrarié de s'être fait voler un traîneau pourtant extrêmement bien protégé par un portail de fer, Sora avait un air catastrophé et Jack cherchait une nouvelle solution.

« Hm, en soi, on n'a pas volé les cadeaux, si ? »

Ventus, qui avait été averti de la situation par son petit-ami, entrait dans la pièce en toquant, recevant un regard courroucé de la part du Père Noël.

« Mais c'est inadmissible ! Comment je pourrais faire le tour du monde en une nuit, sans mon traîneau ? »

Sora eut un râle plaintif et long, et la main de Jack vint le réconforter, accompagnée d'un sourire osseux et plutôt charmant. Ventus haussa les épaules, puis plia la bouche.

« Euhm, on pourrait vous aider, non ? Sora sait conduire un vaisseau, Aqua, Terra et moi on a nos keyblades, et Lea peut ouvrir des portails de Ténèbres. Si on s'y met tous, on devrait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose.

— Et moi ?, demanda l'halloweenien avec espoir.

— Toi, euh … Tu … aides … à … coordonner les tâches ?

— D'accord ! »

L'enthousiasme de Jack était parfois effrayant, ses expressions tranchant radicalement avec son visage fait pour la terreur. Lui rendant tout de même son sourire, Ventus se concentra pour chercher la trace de sa moitié.

.

« Aaaaah ! »

Avec un grand bruit mou, un traîneau et deux pauvres humains s'écrasèrent sur une herbe grasse et verte comme on en voyait rarement. Vanitas fut le premier à se relever, toussant avant de prendre une longue goulée d'air … sucré ? Il déglutit, confirmant son impression. Peu importe dans quel monde ils avaient atterri, ce dernier avait des particularités physiques qui lui étaient étrangères. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Riku, qui se dépêtrait difficilement de la carcasse du traîneau, et attendit un long moment qu'il se débrouille, le fixant avec un sourire moqueur. Quand l'autre se fut relevé et épousseté, il lança un regard noir à l'être de ténèbres, fort peu touché par la rancune.

« Tu pouvais pas juste – nan, rien. Bon. On est où ? »

Vanitas fit le tour du lieu du regard. Ils étaient dans un genre de prairie, sur un plateau légèrement surélevé. En bas dans la vallée on pouvait apercevoir un village qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Les murs des bâtiments étaient colorés dans un mélange mal assorti de rouge et de rose, parfois contrebalancé de bleu ou de blanc. L'herbe sous leurs pieds était fleurie, et le ciel même arborait une teinte d'un violet écœurant. Vanitas ne savait pas où ils étaient, mais déjà il voulait partir. Il n'était clairement pas à sa place, et puis, sa tête commençait à tourner bizarrement. Il avait chaud, aussi, et se dégagea pour découvrir son abominable accoutrement. Est-ce qu'il portait véritablement un short bouffant ? Avec des bas roses ? Oh, il voulait mourir, et dès maintenant. Même ses chaussures étaient affreuses, c'était dire. À côté de ça, Riku portait une chemise rose papier toilette et un pantalon bleu. Ce n'était même pas assez horrible pour que Vanitas puisse se moquer. Juste banalement moche. Riku toussota.

« Vanitas …

— Hm ?

— Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en fixant le maître de la keyblade, pas du tout préparé à entendre ça. Riku semblait totalement à côté de lui-même, perdu et en même temps illuminé. OK, ils devaient quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

.

« Bon, alors, voilà toutes les listes de Noël de la Contrée du Départ, de Traverse et de la Cité du Crépuscule, fit Jack en tendant un dossier à Ventus.

— Noté. Oh ! On est dedans ! Voyons, voy – Sora ! »

Le châtain, qui était déjà en train d'étudier son propre dossier avec un sérieux tout relatif, aidé comme souvent par Donald, releva la tête vers son amant, souriant grand.

« C'est moi !

— Je sais que c'est toi, crétin. »

Les yeux de Sora soudain se remplirent de perplexité face à l'insulte, plutôt inhabituelle chez l'être de lumière.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— On en a déjà parlé ! Je ne ferai pas de plan à trois avec Roxas, et que tu le demandes à Noël ou non ne change rien. »

.

« Vanitas, attends !

— Mais lâche-moi ! On doit se barrer, et vite !

— Mais pourquoi ? On est bien, ici, non ?

— Non ! »

Il était possible voire probable que Vanitas aie déjà rêvé avoir Riku à ses pieds. Mais se retrouver en face du fait accompli était au final d'un très moindre intérêt. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'atmosphère de ce monde contenait, mais clairement ça ne faisait pas du bien à l'esprit de son involontaire partenaire de crime. Ils marchaient depuis seulement dix minutes et entre la ribambelle de papillons, de lapins en coït et l'humeur de Riku, Vanitas avait déjà songé au suicide sept fois.

« Mais Vanichat … »

Huit fois.

.

« Ventuuus … Allez, boude pas …

— Occupe-toi de ton travail, on verra après.

— Mais allez, quoi, je rigolais …

— Pour la peine, ton cadeau de Noël, tu pourras bien aller le chercher ailleurs.

— Mais Veeeeeeeeen … »

Le blond soupira, essayant difficilement d'ignorer son petit-ami qui savait au moins se faire remarquer. Et dire qu'il avait passé trois mois à argumenter avec Vanitas pour un cadeau qu'il n'offrirait même pas.

.

Douze fois que Vanitas envisageait le suicide – et de plus en plus sérieusement – et ils arrivaient seulement au village, où les habitants se montraient aussi écœurants que le décor dans lequel ils habitaient. Ils étaient toujours par deux, et les rares qui ne se bécotaient pas sur les bancs en fer ouvragé d'un bleu pastel ignoble avançaient gaiement en se tenant la main, des sourires béats aux lèvres. En s'approchant, Vanitas avait compris que c'était de là que venait l'odeur sucrée, doux mélange de chocolat, de fraises et de bonbons. Il sursauta en sentant le bras de Riku passer autour de lui. Le geste avait failli être agréable, jusqu'à ce que Vanitas capte l'expression stupide sur le regard de son prétendant. En fait, le meurtre était peut-être une meilleure solution dans l'immédiat.

.

« Et c'est fini ! Pfoua, j'en peux plus ! »

Le matin se levait sur la ville de Noël, et les porteurs et maîtres de la keyblade se trouvaient à présent tous réunis dans le salon du Père Noël, fourbus de leur nuit de travail. Très certainement, ce n'était pas là un métier de tout repos, et encore moins sans traîneau. En s'étirant longuement, Sora passa discrètement un bras dans le dos de Ventus, qui le recala aussi sec.

« Je suis toujours en colère, justifia-t-il.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai dit que je suis désolé.

— C'est … »

Ventus soupira, conscient de la bêtise de sa propre pensée. Il savait bien que Sora proposait ça en toute innocence, mais ça restait un tantinet vexant. Il essayait de rationaliser et de garder son calme caractéristique mais c'était compliqué. Sous le regard suppliant de Sora, il finit par lâcher :

« Je te suffis pas ? »

Et le châtain ouvrit de très grands yeux, n'ayant sans doute jamais envisagé la chose sous cet angle. Cependant son petit-ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, s'adressant à l'assemblée.

« Bon, maintenant on peut aller récupérer Vanitas !

— Mais, il pourrait être n'importe où, opposa Aqua, et on a tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos. Enfin, d'une bonne journée de repos.

— Je sais où il est. »

Des exclamations outrées parcoururent l'assemblée, et Ventus n'y répondit que par un sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la détention d'informations, puisque personne ne lui avait explicitement demandé où était son double.

.

Vanitas n'aurait sans doute jamais cru se trouver dans une position où il se trouverait à ce point heureux de voir son double lumineux. Mais quand l'armure de Ventus entra dans son champ de vision, s'approchant de plus en plus, il aurait presque pu baiser le sol où il allait atterrir. Accroché à sa jambe autant littéralement que métaphoriquement, Riku était définitivement fou à lier. En se posant, détransformant sa keyblade pour reprendre une apparence plus normale, Ventus offrit un large sourire à son double, comme s'il avait conscience de tout son trouble – ce qui semblait au final assez probable.

.

 _Deux jours plus tard …_

« Après une étude de l'atmosphère du monde de la Saint-Valentin, les résultats tendent à prouver que les hormones dissoutes dans l'air font surgir à a surface des sentiments enfouis. »

Les porteurs de la keyblade acquiescèrent d'un même geste, seul Riku, en bout de table, continuait de fixer Yen Sid en grimaçant. Ce qu'il redoutait ne manqua pas, dans la voix railleuse de Vanitas.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, Riku ? »

.

.

.

(Mouais, je suis pas trop satisfaite, j'avoue (j'ai même pas osé relire). Désolée ? J'espère que ça vous aura un peu plu quand même. Lae, tu passes un bon anniversaire ? J'espère que tu as reçu des cadeaux plus cools (genre, la comète. Y a une comète qui passe au plus près de la Terre pour ton anniversaire, c'est cool nan ?) (sinon, tu auras bientôt un Secret Santa donc ça rattrapera le bordel).)

À demain les choux ! Review quand même ?


	17. Day 17

Yo ! Comment vous allez ? J'ai eu un week-end plutôt pas trop dégueu (comprendre : j'ai dormi pendant 48h), donc je vous envoie plein de sourires. Certains d'entre vous on vu la comète ? Je suis un peu deg d'être à Paris parce qu'elle est pas visible de ma fenêtre sur ciel pollué, mais bon. J'ai quand même vu une étoile filante pendant les géminides donc c'est pas si mal comme astres pour la semaine.

Merci à **Laemia** , **Loir** , **Saphir** , **Ima** et **Hylliy** pour leurs commentaires !

Day 17 : The christmas tree thought to itself, « I sure look pretty, tonight ! But what will happen to me when christmas is over ? » (Le sapin se dit « Je suis vraiment beau ce soir ! Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de moi quand Noël sera terminé ? ».)

Genre : Waff

Focus : Multiple

.Day 17.

Un grand arbre avait été installé dans la cour de récréation de l'école primaire, dont le haut seul avait été décoré par les adultes, laissant aux enfants scolarisés là le soin de choisir les guirlandes et boules qui seraient accrochées au bas du sapin. Du CP au CM2, tous s'étaient rassemblés dans le froid, leur concentration extrême les empêchant de grelotter malgré la température. Aidé d'Axel et de son affreux anorak rouge, Vanitas grimpait à l'arbre, s'étant fixer pour objectif de voler l'étoile. De plus loin, l'institutrice surveillait vaguement, absolument inconsciente du risque encouru par son élève – qui n'était pas si grand, puisqu'il se hissait tout juste à la deuxième branche du sapin.

Il posa le pied sur l'écorce, et la fit sombrement craquer, provoquant le bris d'un bras de l'arbre et sa presque chute. Haletant et terrifié, il ne laissa rien de son trouble transparaître et garda un visage serein, tandis que Ventus, d'en bas lui criait :

« Attention ! Tu fais mal au sapin !

— T'es trop bête, assura Vanitas en se retenant de trembler, il peut pas avoir mal il est mort !

— Vanitas ! »

La maîtresse, qui avait plus ou moins vu plus ou moins deviné l'incident s'approcha à grands pas de l'arbre pour gronder son élève, qui dès lors chercha à grimper plus haut encore, atteignant jusqu'à la quatrième branche avant de mourir de trouille à l'idée de redescendre. Il s'immobilisa en regardant le vide en bas, et la terre gelée depuis laquelle sa maîtresse l'appelait, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Il se retint difficilement de pleurer et continua péniblement son ascension, sous les encouragements de son meilleur ami et les réprimandes adoucies d'inquiétude de l'institutrice. Bien entendu, il finit par se rétamer assez salement, sa chute heureusement ralentie par les branches touffues de l'arbre, de sorte que la maîtresse puisse le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Il avait de grosses coupures sur les mains, et les joues égratignées, mais il sourit furieusement, une étoile dans la main.

.

Sora faisait des dessins avec la buée sur les vitres, qui au reste ne ressemblaient pas à grand-chose comparés à ceux de Naminé juste à côté, comme son meilleur copain restait debout à triturer les cailloux du bout des pieds. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette école, à la rentrée, il se demandait bien pourquoi c'étaient des cailloux blancs qu'on avait mis là. D'abord, quand ils tombaient ils se faisaient mal, et en plus ça salissait les vêtements, ce qui leur promettait des sermons inquantifiables de la part de leurs parents. Dans son ancienne école, c'était de l'herbe et c'était bien mieux. En plus ça sentait bon – mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait tandis qu'il jeta des regards étranges à l'arbre coupé au centre de la cour.

« Sora ?

— Oui ? »

Ventus, il aimait bien Sora, parce qu'il ne lui disait jamais qu'il était trop froussard, ce qui n'était pas vrai puisqu'il était seulement prudent. Mais c'était vrai qu'à côté de son frère, il faisait pâle figure. Roxas avait le même âge, mais il semblait déjà plus grand, plus « posé » disaient les adultes.

« C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Vanitas ?

— Ah, non, non, tu ressembles pas du tout à un épouvantail. Faut pas l'écouter, il est juste méchant.

— Non, pas ça … Sur l'arbre.

— L'arbre ?

— C'est vrai qu'il est mort ?

— Bah oui. Il est coupé, forcément il est mort.

— Mais c'est trop triste ! »

Sora se détourna enfin de ses dessins ratés pour regarder son ami, lui offrant un regard de pure incompréhension. Il n'avait pas l'air touché plus que ça par l'état de fait, même pas un peu secoué.

« Pourquoi ? Regarde, il est trop beau ! Si on l'avait pas coupé, il aurait jamais porté de guirlandes ! C'est ça qu'aurait été triste. »

Ventus haussa les épaules, un peu surpris par cette façon de penser. Ça l'étonnait, venant de Sora, mais peut-être que ça ne devrait pas, après tout ce dernier n'était pas coutumier à réfléchir trop loin. Pour exprimer mieux son trouble, il ajouta :

« Oui mais je sais pas. Par exemple si moi je meurs et qu'une fois mort je suis beau, tu serais triste, non ?

— Bah non ! »

Cette fois, Ventus était clairement vexé, mais Sora ravala vite ses paroles, s'expliquant :

« C'est pas du tout pareil ! Toi, même vivant t'es déjà le plus beau, donc ça compte pas. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ventus comprit ce que voulait dire « son cœur manqua un battement ».

.

.

.

(Voilà juste du fluff avec des enfants. Et du SoVen parce que voilà. Mention spéciale à **Loir** parce que c'est lui qui a inventé l'anorak rouge d'Axel.)

À demain ! Plein d'amour sur vous ! J'écoute la bande-son de Lilo & Stitch, ça met de bonne humeur. (Mahalo nui ia ke Ali'i wahine, 'O Lili'ulani 'o ka wo hiku ~)


	18. Day 18

Yo ! Cet OS est un peu particulier, en plusieurs points. Déjà, si vous vous souvenez, c'est le préquel du 4 décembre, qui a été inspiré par certains commentaires que j'ai reçus, ensuite j'ai utilisé pour cela le prompt du 10 décembre, qui donc a déjà été traité il y a huit chocolats, et puis c'est plutôt … Deux drabbles ? Je sais pas. Y a clairement deux parties qui n'ont pas d'autre lien que leur contexte.

Merci à **Loir** , **Hylliy** , **Syln** et **Ima** pour leurs commentaires sous le chapitre précédent !

Ceci dit, bonne lecture !

Day 18 : Anger and frustration at Santa's workshop, as elves start quitting their job

Genre : Humour, ou quelque chose du genre

Focus : multiple

.Day 18.

Axel avait déjà reçu des regards méprisants. Mais à ce point, c'était une première.

« Alors … Tu nous quittes ? »

* * *

 _« Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

— _À ton avis ? Je pars._

— _Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ils vont te ruiner._

— _Et alors ? Je ne manquerai à personne._

— _À moi, tu me manqueras. »_

* * *

« Oui.

— Tu as bien réfléchi ? Axel –

— Roxas a raison. Et ils ont tous raison. On est sous-payés, on trime mille fois plus dur que le Père Noël et mince, quoi, on n'a aucune crédibilité ! Les humains nous représentent toujours comme des gros nuls avec des bonnets !

— Mais tu sais ce que le Père Noël répondra si tu demandes une recommandation ? Tu sais que si on oublie ton travail à l'atelier tu n'as aucune expérience professionnelle ?

— Je sais. Mais il y a bien un endroit qui va nous embaucher.

— Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?

— Appelle-moi Axel Fouettard. Mon entretient est demain. Bye-bye, Saïx. »

Sincèrement, Axel n'était jamais sorti aussi heureux du bureau de son ancien ami, et à présent ancien supérieur également.

* * *

Saïx resta un long moment seul dans son bureau, avant de devoir accueillir un nouveau lutin qui apportait également une lettre de démission. Leurs deux dernières recrues, Roxas et Xion, avaient été ceux qui avaient lancé le mouvement. Le fait est que les deux éléments étaient curieux de nature, et particulièrement curieux du monde des humains. Ils avaient donc eu le temps de découvrir le SMIC, les indemnités et les RTT. Ils avaient commencé à poser des questions sur le fonctionnement de l'atelier, et bientôt les questions sans réponse étaient devenues des réclamations qui n'excitèrent pas non plus le Père Noël outre mesure parce que – qui aurait cru qu'ils allaient lancer un tel mouvement ? Sans doute pas le Père Noël. Saïx avait bien senti une tension sous-jacente, un épuisement général, mais c'était normal à l'approche des fêtes, c'était une période extrêmement anxiogène pour tout lutin digne de ce nom. Et à présent, ils se retrouvaient à la mi-novembre avec moins de la moitié du personnel.

Épuisé également, Saïx quitta sa chaise, et rejoignit le bureau adjacent au sien – celui de Riku, son subalterne direct. Avec une grande lassitude dans la voix, il annonça au jeune lutin :

« Félicitations, tu es promu. »

* * *

( _Deux jours plus tard._ )

« Vanitas … Balthazar ? »

Le lutin du Père Noël buta sur le nom, pâlissant légèrement avant de relever les yeux vers le candidat au poste. Il se disait bien que ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance, rien qu'à voir son accoutrement, noir veiné de rouge.

« Comme –

— Ouais, et quoi ? Vous allez pas me juger sur mon père, si ?

— C'est que … Enfin, la situation est délicate …

— Mais j' vous dit que je veux bosser là ! T' façon vous avez pas tant le choix, avec tout votre peuple qu'a fui. »

Riku resta pantois – ce n'était pas le comportement qu'on s'attendait à entendre au cours d'un entretien d'embauche. Mais le type devait être un minimum renseigné, parce qu'en effet, Riku avait reçu l'ordre de ne refuser la candidature que de ceux qui ne serviraient vraiment à rien, et même si son vis-à-vis n'avait aucune preuve des qualités qu'il revendiquait, il avait ses quatre membres en état de fonctionner et ne semblait pas stupide le moins du monde. Dans la difficile période de décembre, il pourrait au moins aider à transporter des cartons d'un bout à l'autre de l'atelier.

« Quelles sont … Vos motivations ?

— J'en peux plus. Au dernier Noël, vous savez quoi ? Y a un gosse qui m'a craché dessus. Genre, c'est pas normal. N'aurait-ce été pour le Traité de Noël, j' l'aurais descendu.

— Ce n'est pas le genre de comportement que nous approuvons, ici.

— Je l'ai pas fait, j'ai dit. Allez, quoi, j'ai besoin de ce job … Vous savez pas c' que c'est de bosser pour son père, et franchement ? Pensez à sa tête quand il saura où je taffe. »

Riku grimaça. Il avait passé toute sa vie à faire de son mieux pour ne jamais, et bien jamais, avoir affaire au Père Fouettard – et non, l'image du vieil homme furieux ne lui donnait pas tant envie de rire. Plutôt de partir en courant. Et le Vanitas avait dans les yeux quelque chose qui faisait penser à son Père, à la différence près que Riku avait à présent autant envie de partir en courant que de s'approcher.

« Ça sera marrant … Et puis ce serait chouette qu'on bosse ensemble, nan ? Riku, c'est ça ?

— Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Le fils du Père Fouettard haussa les épaules d'un air mystérieux qui lui allait diablement bien. _Diablement_ bien, c'était le terme. Riku toussota pour reprendre contenance, se promettant d'affecter le nouveau lutin très loin de lui. À moins qu'il ne serait mieux de le garder proche de lui pour qu'il reste sous surveillance. Vanitas sourit narquoisement, jetant un œil au badge du lutin face à lui. Une surveillance très très rapprochée.

.

.

.

À demain les chats ! (On approche dangereusement du moment où j'aurai plus d'OS … En soi il en manque que deux mais j'ai peur.)


	19. Day 19

Yo ! Voici un des deux drabbles les plus courts, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Pour ceux qui auraient lu mon Calendrier de l'année dernière, c'est la suite du DemAqua qui y était écrit, sur le même thème.

Merci beaucoup à **Syln** , **Loir** , **Ima** , et **Hylliy** pour avoir commenté le 18 décembre !

Day 19 : List to Santa (Liste au Père Noël)

Genre : Fluff

Focus : Aqua

.Day 19.

Chère Mère Noël,

Cette année je voudrais, au choix,

De nouvelles cordes de guitare,

Un T-shirt avec écrit « T-shirt » dessus,

Que tu arrêtes de m'appeler « Demichou » devant les enfants,

Que tu ailles voir derrière les figurines de dauphin sur la cheminée sans me le dire.

Aqua haussa un sourcil face à la liste profondément enfantine fait par son petit-ami, et soupira en tenant dans sa main un écrin de velours bleu. Franchement, c'était la seule de cette maison à penser à faire la poussière sur la cheminée, et si Demyx pensait sincèrement qu'elle aurait manqué, dès le début du mois de décembre, la bague de fiançailles planquée là, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Mais soit, elle attendrait jusqu'à Noël pour répondre à l'abruti qui lui servirait bientôt de fiancé.

.

Review ? À demain ! (Oh, et de mon côté j'ai vraiment demandé à ma mère un T-shirt avec écrit « T-shirt » dessus. J'espère fort.)


	20. Day 20

Yo ! Désolée de poster si tard, j'ai mes règles et étais donc en train de décéder cette nuit. Là, j'arrive à rester assise donc ça va mieux !

Merci beaucoup à **Syln** , **Saphir** , **Hylliy** , **Laemia** , **Loir** et **Ima** pour avoir commenté ! Je vous réponds au plus vite mais sachez déjà que je vous envoie tous de l'amour et que lire vos reviews me fait vraiment beaucoup de bien !

Bonne lecture !

Day 20 : A Beautiful Sight (Une Belle Vue)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort (?)/Romance

Focus : Larxène

.

.Day 20.

Quelle. Putain. De journée. De merde.

Dehors une sale pluie glacée, même pas foutue d'être de la neige et Larxène, en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble pesta par avance contre l'ascenseur qui promettait d'être en panne – et peu importe qu'elle habite au premier étage, elle avait une trop longue journée dans les pattes, elle était fatiguée, et elle était en colère par principe. Entre le hall de l'immeuble et le palier de sa porte elle eut le temps de pester contre les pubs dans la boîte aux lettres, le chien de la voisine qui avait laissé dans la cage d'escaliers une sale odeur de chien mouillé, ses abrutis de voisins de pallier qui n'avaient visiblement toujours pas capté qu'en gardant leur paillasson dans ce sens leurs invités ne pourraient lire « Welcome » qu'en partant – et puis c'était quoi cette glorification de l'Anglais, partout ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas de mot pour ça en Français – contre la pluie qui gouttait grâce à ses cheveux jusque sous son écharpe et rendait glissant son jeu de clés et _elle n'en pouvait juste plus, merde oui_.

Elle finit par fourrer sans délicatesse les clés dans la serrure, pousser un peu trop fort sur la porte en l'ouvrant et jurer plus fermement contre cette _chienne de pluie, chienne de vie_. Elle s'était levée à cinq heures pour aller faire l'ouverture du bar à six heures, et du moment où elle était arrivée au boulot à son dernier shift de la journée, jusqu'à dix-sept heures, elle avait à peine eu trois pauvres pauses cigarettes et jamais cinq minutes pour s'asseoir. À midi moins le quart, Axel avait appelé pour pointer aux abonnés absents et elle avait déjeuné un microscopique sandwich debout au comptoir, une bouchée entre chaque table à servir pour pallier au manque de personnel. Du métro au RER, elle était restée debout, serrée entre l'odeur des aisselles du grand type à côté d'elle et celle de la bouffe chinoise d'un autre type sur sa droite. En marchant elle avait désespéré de faire marcher son briquet trempé et arrêté d'essayer de se protéger de la pluie. Elle n'avait pas vu le soleil de la journée, elle avait l'impression de vivre au Pôle Nord, les jolis paysages en moins.

Rageusement, elle délaça ses rangers, foutant bien évidemment de l'eau polluée partout dans l'approximative entrée serrée, et démêla difficilement ses écouteurs de la lanière de son sac, de ses cheveux et de son écharpe avant qu'ils ne se coincent dans la fermeture éclair de son manteau qu'elle faillit arracher tant son poids glacé l'insupportait. Défaite de ses habits d'extérieur qu'elle abandonna là sans même faire mine de les ranger, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en marchant vers le salon, ne souhaitant rien de plus que s'affaler dans le gros fauteuil de velours qu'elle avait récupéré à la mort de sa grand-tante parce que tout le monde dans la famille à part elle le trouvait moche – et elle était là.

Et elle était là, sur le fauteuil en velours, éclairée par une lampe juste au-dessus d'elle, parfaite pour la lecture et elle tenait dans sa main un livre à la couverture bleue et à côté d'elle en équilibre sur une pile de lourds ouvrages théoriques une tasse de thé vert de Noël diffusait un délicat parfum de chocolat et de marrons. Deux yeux d'un bleu calme voguèrent jusqu'à Larxène, qui, même si la bouche de la femme n'avait pas été visible, auraient suffi à dire le sourire simple de cet instant.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

La journée de Larxène avait été horrible, et elle ne demandait qu'à s'en plaindre, vraiment, mais – elle savait qu'Elle serait là. Avec ses cheveux bleus ramenés au sommet de son crâne dans un chignon cafouillis et son index coincé entre deux pages du livre qu'elle avait refermé pour écouter Larxène. Elle savait qu'Elle serait là et pourtant elle était encore surprise. Surprise de la constante que cette femme représentait. Surprise d'à quel point la voir, juste, la voir, pas lui parler, pas lui demander du réconfort, pas la serrer contre elle, surprise d'à quel point juste la voir pouvait lui faire tant de bien. C'était comme si un éclair était passé, aussi rapide que la lumière atteignait le cerveau, d'un coup. Aussi, elle ne mentit pas quand elle répondit :

« Bien. Très bien. »

.

.

.

.

Voilà. Du fluff. Et du Laqua parce que why not (on en a parlé vite-fait avec Lae et du coup ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire alors que ce pairing m'avait jamais effleuré avant).

C'est vraiment pas pour me jeter des fleurs ou quoi, mais je crois que cet OS est un de mes préférés du calendrier, sinon mon préféré. En vrai, le premier début d'idée qui a mené à ça c'était après que je me sois posé la question « qu'est-ce que c'est un calendrier de l'avent ? », et là je me suis dit, un chocolat par jour, en fait, c'est la garantie d'avoir au moins dix secondes de ta journée consacrées à manger une friandise, soit à un simple plaisir, et du coup j'ai pensé que ce calendrier c'était un peu ça aussi, se dire que tous les jours on prend un petit temps pour juste se faire plaisir et partager un moment cool. Et en moment cool des temps d'hiver, j'ai pensé à un livre et une tasse de thé, et au final j'ai rajouté des choses autour, je l'ai pas du tout formulé comme j'avais pensé le faire au début et je sais pas du tout si j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais. En tout cas j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ça, à imaginer cet instant un peu magique où ta journée bascule d'horrible à chouette sans gros événement, juste parce que tu te retrouves face à quelqu'un qui profite d'un plaisir, et tu te rappelles que c'est possible et … Bref, j'arrête de diverger. Tout ça pour dire que j'espère vraiment que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire ce 20 décembre, que j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours là-dessus, positifs ou négatifs.

Je vous souhaite toute la joie du monde !

Des bisous !


	21. Day 21

Yo ! Alors, ce texte est très très court, c'est le plus court de tous puisqu'il fait pile 100 mots (vous pouvez compter), ce dont je suis un peu fière même si c'est un peu un format de flemme aussi. Celui de demain est plus long, puisqu'il dépasse les 1k mots !

Merci beaucoup à **Ya** , **Loir** , **Syln** , **Ima** , et **Hylliy** pour leurs commentaires sous le chapitre précédent ! Cœur sur vous !

Bonne lecture !

Day 21 : Gift (Cadeau)

Genre : Drama/Family

Focus : Vanitas

.

.Day 21.

Il avait reçu pas mal de cadeaux de Noël, Vanitas, et il en recevait toujours pas mal parce que sa famille avait les moyens, il était le seul enfant né des trois enfants de Xehanort.

Il avait reçu presque tout ce qu'il avait écrit sur la liste.

De Xehanort lui-même, la dernière console de jeux sortie.

De Larxène, les jeux qui allaient avec.

De Xemnas, presque une nouvelle gade-robe entière.

D'Ansem, son père, la bibliographie de Victor Hugo chez Pléiade.

Mais depuis quinze ans qu'il le mettait sur sa liste, aucun de ses Pères Noëls ne lui avaient apporté d'ami.

.

.

.

Voilà ! À demain les amis !


	22. Day 22

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? C'est les vacances, peut-être ça veut dire déjà une journée qui commence bien ? En tout cas ma journée du 21 se finit bien, avec plein d'amour alors je vous en envoie tout plein !

Je sens la fin du calendrier qui approche … En même temps je suis heureuse d'avancer dans ces OS, en même temps la perspective d'arrêter de poster tous les jours me chagrine un peu … Mais bon, on n'y peut pas grand-chose et je crois que je mourrais si je devais tenir ce rythme toute l'année (à part si je ne faisais que ça de ma vie, et encore, du coup j'aurais moins de sources d'inspiration) alors profitons des quelques jours qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble !

Merci beaucoup à **Syln** , **Loir** , **Saphir** , **Ya** , **Ima** et **Hylliy** pour vos commentaires ! La je viens de rentrer et je suis éclatée, alors je vous répondrai demain, promis !

Bonne lecture !

Day 22 : Pense à un mot, n'importe lequel. Cherche-le sur google images. Écris quelque chose inspiré par la 11ème image. (Mon mot était « clémentine »)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Focus : Vanitas

.

.Day 22.

Tu t'es pris un coup. Pas physiquement, comme certains, non, un coup au moral, et vraiment pas agréable. Tu t'es toujours cru assez puissant. Assez stylé. Certains disent, tu fais le kéké. C'est sans doute un peu vrai. Alors tu es venu ici, tout de noir vêtu, tu es sorti de chez toi et comme une première fois tu as voulu aller marcher avec les autres, tu as choisi avec soin tes vêtements, tu as été _black bloc_ , et maintenant tu te retrouves seul, tu tousses et tes yeux te piquent et tu n'as presque plus de batterie.

Tu sais que d'autres étaient là aussi, mais tu ne sais pas où. Vous vous êtes perdus quand le cortège a commencé à courir dans une ruelle, une fois. Tu pensais que tu les retrouverais. Mais non. Tes sourcils se froncent comme tu essaies de récupérer les lambeaux de ton ego blessé. La vérité c'est que tu as eu peur. Tu es mort de trouille, presque, et tu as fui. Même si tu le sais, tu ne veux pas y retourner. Tu sais que ça continue, place de la République. Mais tu es fatigué. Terrorisé. Et en colère. Quelques larmes ont coulé et tu te répètes que c'est juste le gaz. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire : rentrer chez toi, te changer, mais tu n'en as pas la force. Le métro est bloqué, et puis, tu ne veux pas, juste, retourner à une réalité qui ne parvient plus à faire sens dans ton esprit. Alors tu déambules vers des endroits que tu espères plus calmes, tu vois les terrasses se fermer avant vingt heures seulement, et tu fumes en cherchant ce qui pourrait être un point d'ancrage.

Et puis il y a une devanture. Elle doit être assez banale, en fait, et sans doute qu'en temps normal tu serais passé devant sans y penser, sans la regarder ni la voir. Mais là, elle te saute presque aux yeux, avec ses lumières orangées et son enseigne qui dit _Café de la Joie_. Tu ne prends même pas le temps d'hésiter que tu entres, et l'intérieur ressemble à l'extérieur. C'est calme, et chaud. Les tables en sont presque vides, pourtant tu t'installes au comptoir en poussant un lourd soupir. Tu te débarrasses de ton écharpe qui n'a pas servi à grand-chose, de ta veste qui accumule ta transpiration, et tu voudrais aussi retirer tes chaussures, et ton jean, et prendre une douche, maintenant. À la place tu fixes le tableau noir blanchi de lettres tracées à la craie en face, sans vraiment les décrypter.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous offrir ? »

La voix te fait sursauter. Tu tournes le regard vers un type, derrière le comptoir, qui doit avoir à peu près ton âge et qui se permet, là maintenant, de sourire. Comme s'il ne se passait rien dehors. Comme si c'était un jour absolument ordinaire. Tu as envie de lui crier dessus, de le frapper pour qu'il se rende compte d'à quel point c'est déplacé de sourire, là, lui dire que ça t'agace les gens qui font ça, mais face à ton absence de réponse il penche la tête sur le côté et tu ne dis rien. Ce que tu vois sur sa face, ça ressemble à de l'innocence, à de l'insouciance, mais c'est pas vraiment ça. Le type il a de légers cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux en bordel, et des yeux bleus qui sourient _de toute leur force_ et ça a l'air de lui prendre toute son énergie, de sourire, et tu captes que c'est un choix, un vrai choix, ce sourire. Il est pas abruti, ce type.

« Un verre d'eau, déjà. »

Ta voix est rauque. En une seconde il y a ta commande face à toi, et tu fais descendre avec un immense plaisir le liquide dans ta gorge irritée. Le type est parti servir d'autres tables, puis il revient à toi, sans mot dire. En fait, voilà, il te fait un peu penser à Ventus, et tu sais que ton pote était là, aujourd'hui, dans la rue, alors tu paniques soudain en sortant ton téléphone et tu lui envoies un message et heureusement dessus le message ça se voit pas trop que tu t'inquiètes – même si Ven captera quand même. Il te fait un peu penser à Ventus, sauf que tu le connais pas, il t'est familier et tu penses à ton pote, un peu ton seul vrai pote et là tout de suite t'aurais envie qu'il te rejoigne ici mais pas trop non plus parce que ce type avec son sourire bleu, t'es curieux de lui. Pour que Ventus soit là mais pas trop, tu toussotes et tu dis :

« Un thé. »

Le type a l'air surpris, parce que clairement t'as pas la dégaine d'un buveur de thé, mais il s'en va faire bouillir de l'eau et il te demande rien – même pas quel thé tu veux, en même temps t'aurais pas su dire. Du thé t'en bois jamais, mais Ventus dit que ça réconforte bien. Et Ventus est un fragile, donc tu te doutes qu'il a raison – et pour une fois, aujourd'hui, toi aussi t'es un peu un fragile, et tant que personne à part ce type avec ses cernes et son sourire ne peut le voir, alors tout va bien. Une minuscule théière et une petite tasse face à toi.

« Laissez infuser quelque chose comme cinq minutes. Vous n'avez pas faim ? »

Tu hausses les épaules. Tu ne sais pas trop. Tu ne te poses pas tant la question. Tu joues avec le couvercle de la théière en attendant que ça infuse, tu sens la chaleur de l'eau bouillante qui remonte vers ta main. Quand tu estimes avoir assez attendu, tu te verses une tasse, et le liquide est sombre et une part de gâteau apparaît à côté de ta tasse de thé. Tu relèves les yeux. Le type te sourit.

« Y a rien de mieux pendant le temps de l'Avent que du gâteau à la clémentine. Je vous jure, c'est le truc le plus réconfortant que j'aie jamais mangé.

— J'ai pas besoin de réconfort. »

La phrase est sortie toute seule, et à la tronche du type tu te dis qu'il est pas dupe une seconde. Mais il a juste un sourire. Un sourire réconfortant. Et bizarrement t'as pas trop envie de le frapper – mais c'est peut-être l'odeur épicée du thé qui fait de toi une femmelette, peut-être la vue de cette part de gâteau saupoudrée de sucre glace, peut-être l'ambiance chaleureuse du lieu et ta colère que tu veux bien laisser de côté le temps de récupérer, le temps d'être ici avant que ça ne te reprenne à la gorge quand tu sortiras dans la rue. Tu bois une gorgée de thé – ça a pas beaucoup de goût, en fait, mais c'est pas foncièrement mauvais et c'est comme doux dans ta trachée. Tu prends une bouchée du gâteau – et tu savais même pas que ça existait, un gâteau à la clémentine mais c'est plutôt bon. Tu inspires, tu expires. Et quand le type – Sora, il te dit son nom, ça veut dire Ciel tu sais déjà plus dans quelle langue – lance une conversation pis que banale sur la culture de la cannelle, tu veux bien accepter son sourire comme un répit.

.

.

Alors ?

Oh, du coup mon image c'était une photo de gâteau aux clémentines. J'ai eu de la chance parce que le reste, c'était que des photos de clémentines et ça aurait été un peu trop vague pour être vraiment marrant à traiter.

Du coup, j'espère que ça vous aura plu de lire ça, même si ça se place dans un contexte qui est relativement douloureux, parce que voilà, c'est fluffy sur la fin ?

Enfin, je vous laisse, joyeux hiver à tous et puis à très vite !


	23. Day 23

Yo ! Je pensais que ce premier jour de vacances me permettrait de me reposer … Je crois un peu au Père Noël, je sais. Entre le rangement pré-départ en vacances, la vaisselle la litière et la valise et les trucs à acheter en dernière minute, je crois que j'ai besoin de vingt-quatre heures de sommeil de plus. Ensuite, j'ai fait plein de trucs donc je suis un peu satisfaite quand même. BREF.

Alors, cet OS est un spin-off de Xenos Chronicles, si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, vous pouvez comprendre tout de même mais … Ça regorge de **spoil**. Donc si vous ne l'avez pas fait mais avez l'intention de lire Xenos un jour, je vous déconseille cet OS ? Mille fois désolée si c'est le cas de certains d'entre vous, j'espère que non. (Au pire, vous pouvez lire en était spoilés mais bon, ça nique deux événements majeurs du truc quoi.)

Donc voilà, quand j'ai lu le prompt j'ai directement pensé à la relation épistolaire entre Xion et Roxas quand elle est à Londres, donc voilà. C'est pour ça. Et puis j'adore écrire des lettres.

Merci à **Ima Nonyme** , **Loir** , **Syln, Hylliy** et **Saphir** pour avoir commenté !

Day 23 : A letter to someone. Anyone. (Une lettre à quelqu'un. N'importe qui.)

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Focus : Xion

.

.Day 23.

Joyeux Noël, toi.

Je ne t'ai pas dit, mais je suis rentrée en France pour passer les fêtes avec ma famille – peut-être tu l'as entendu de quelqu'un ? Si c'est le cas, merci de ne pas m'en avoir parlé. Je ne voulais pas te voir, pas encore. Merci de respecter ça, vraiment, d'essayer de comprendre combien ça compte pour moi. Quand tu recevras cette lettre, ce sera sans doute déjà l'année prochaine, alors j'imagine que je te souhaite tout en même temps, bonne année, joyeux Noël, bonne santé et toutes ces choses qu'on se dit à cette période de l'année.

Pour Noël, j'ai un cadeau à te faire, mais il est peut-être empoisonné, alors fais attention, tu veux bien ?

Comment va Axel ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te parler de ça, mais j'en ai parlé à Vanitas, et il a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas – enfin, si, ça le dérange, mais en substance il a dit que ce n'était pas si grave s'il était dérangé parce que c'est important, pour toi, pour moi, et pour nous. Tu as peut-être deviné, maintenant ? Tu as droit pour ce Noël a une vérité que je ne sais pas très bien formulée, sur Vanitas et Axel. C'est bizarre de parler d'eux dans leur dos, mais je ne nous imagine pas avoir cette conversation tous ensemble autour d'une table. Ce serait peut-être la bonne solution, pourtant je crois que si on essayait ça risquerait de finir en meurtre. Enfin … Je n'arrête pas de tourner autour du sujet. Tu dois trouver que je manque de courage. Et c'est peut-être la vérité. Mais pour une fois je n'ai pas peur de te montrer que j'ai peur. C'est bien, non ? On avance, tu ne trouves pas ? Même si je te cache encore des choses, même si je crois qu'on parle parfois sans vraiment s'entendre, même si ça ne ressemble pas une seconde à un idéal, je me sens mieux. La distance me fait du bien. C'est très beau, Londres, et tout le monde est vraiment sympa, dans la colocation. J'adore visiter des appartements et des maisons avec Selphie, comme elle bosse dans une agence immobilière – je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà dit ? Sans doute que oui. Mais entre les mille brouillons et débuts de lettres que je t'écris et ce que je finis par t'envoyer véritablement, je suis un peu perdue.

Voilà, je fuis encore le sujet.

En court (prépare toi, s'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas, enfin … ne sois pas en colère, en fait, non, plus important : ne doute pas de ce que je t'écris, je crois que c'est la seule chose que je ne pourrais pas te pardonner, là maintenant) Axel a violé mon frère. Voilà. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure vous en avez parlé tous les deux, et franchement, je n'ai même pas envie d'entendre sa version des faits, parce que ce que j'ai vu je ne peux pas le dé-voir et je ne peux pas non plus le pardonner.

Je sais qu'il s'en veut. Je sais qu'il va mal. Mais je suis trop en colère. Je suis désolée, Roxas, mais je n'ai pas tant de bonté en moi. Au grand jamais je ne te demanderai de choisir entre lui et moi, mais je ne peux plus le voir, d'accord ? Il a blessé Vanitas, et c'est mille fois pire que me blesser moi-même, tu le sais. Tu n'as pas idée. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est de voir son petit frère, son pupille, son bébé pleurer, non, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'en parler ? J'ai mal à garder ça à l'intérieur. Je m'en veux à un point que ça me bouffe. Je voudrais remonter le temps, empêcher ça, et si ça n'est pas possible être plus avec lui après, le regarder dans les yeux quand il me disait que ça allait et que je le croyais parce que j'étais trop concentrée à moi aller mal dans notre relation et … Et je crois que parfois j'en arrive à reporter cette culpabilité sur toi ? J'ai commencé des séances de psy il y a deux mois. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose pendant les séances, je parle pas beaucoup, mais après je réfléchis pas mal, à ce que j'ai choisi de dire, de pas dire, ça tourne dans ma tête, et c'est peut-être que c'est comme ça que ça va marcher pour moi.

Je ne sais pas si c'est possible pour moi, de surmonter cette culpabilité. Je ne sais pas si je veux la surmonter, encore, enfin … C'est compliqué. Et ça s'ajoute au reste, tout ce qui me pousse à rester éloignée de toi encore un moment. Je n'ai pas envie de t'en vouloir pour ça, mais je … Si j'arrête de culpabiliser pour ce qui est arrivé à Vanitas … La simple pensée me fait honte. J'aurais l'impression d'être un monstre. Pourtant, j'en ai parlé avec lui – on parle beaucoup plus ces derniers temps, et mon dieu si tu savais comme ça peut me faire du bien – et je sais qu'il n'a pas envie que ça me bouffe. Mon devoir de grande-sœur entre en contradiction avec lui-même. La honte de n'avoir pas été là pour lui quand il aurait fallu qui se confronte à la nécessité d'aller bien pour lui. Et puis en soi, je veux aller bien, je veux être heureuse, le regarder sans penser à ce que je n'ai pas vu, je veux être heureuse avec toi. Je veux te revoir et pouvoir être heureuse en entier, de tout mon être, sans l'ombre des actes de ton meilleur ami, sans ma culpabilité que je transpose sur toi quand ça me fait trop mal.

Pourtant, je te jure, je vais mieux. La plupart du temps, je vais même bien. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas où je vais exactement. Mais je veux y aller avec Vanitas et toi. Je veux y aller avec le sourire.

Je ne sais pas si ça fait sens pour toi ?

C'est pas un super cadeau de Noël, hm ?

Je suis désolée.

Ce soir, c'est Noël et on va dîner avec toute la famille, Sora et Kairi qui est enceinte jusqu'au cou et avec les hormones qui agissent elle ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, je trouve. Enfin, elle réagit au quart de tour, quoi. C'est drôle. Vanitas est là avec Riku, et il a l'air d'aller bien. Il ne lui a jamais raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Axel, mais je crois qu'il y pense. D'un sens, ça ne semble pas nécessaire pour leur relation, d'un autre s'il le cache c'est qu'il y a un blocage et donc que ça doit être dit. Enfin, je le laisse y penser comme il veut, il n'a sans doute pas besoin qu'on prenne des décisions pour lui à ce sujet. Je crois que ça lui ferait du mal. Ma mère se doute de quelque chose, mais elle n'a essayé qu'à peine de lui sortir les vers du nez. Elle doit le sentir. Ou alors Nouna lui a dit quelque chose, parce que Nouna sait toujours tout. Elle a dit quelque chose. Elle a dit que quand le soleil se couche chez nous il se lève à quelques milliers de kilomètres et je crois que … Je crois qu'elle essaie de nous dire qu'elle mourra avant la naissance de l'enfant de Kairi. Et ça me terrifie.

Vanitas m'appelle. Apparemment Riku n'a jamais vu _Frère des Ours_ et il faut absolument lui refaire sa culture avant le dîner de ce soir, alors j'y vais. Il a interdiction formelle de voir ce film sans moi, de toute façon, et la réciproque est vraie. Je vais conclure et sceller cette lettre avant de la relire, parce que j'ai peur qu'elle ne me fasse pleurer et que j'abandonne l'idée de te l'envoyer si je prends le temps de la réflexion.

Joyeux Noël encore.

Je t'aime, putain, je t'aime.

— Xion


	24. Day 24

Et … On y est arrivés. Le dernier jour de ce calendrier. Je réalise pas trop, c'est passé trop vite et j'ai l'impression que demain et après-demain je posterai encore. Enfin. Du coup, ça se conclut pas sur la note la plus joyeuse du lot mais … J'aime bien cet OS, je crois, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

Merci à **Laemia** , **Leptitloir** , **Ya** , **Hylliy** , **Ima Nonyme** et **Saphir** pour vos commentaires sous le jour précédent ! Comme trop de fois pendant ce calendrier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous mais je promets je le faire vite ! Merci !

Et bonne lecture !

Day 24 : Unfinished Buisness (Affaire inachevée)

Genre : Angst

Focus : Saïx

.

.Day 24.

Quand je me suis réveillé, un X sur le visage comme pour barrer ma vie d'avant, comme le stigmate inévitable de mon anonymat nouveau, je ne croyais plus à rien. Je ne croyais plus qu'on pouvait ressentir, alors je n'ai même pas essayé. Je me disais, après. Après, on sera joyeux. Après, on sera heureux. Quand on aura récupéré nos cœurs, et je n'avais que ça en tête. Juste un brin d'espoir pour lequel j'ai tout mis en pause. Je _nous_ ai mis en pause. Je croyais que tu comprenais, dans une certaine mesure, et je sais maintenant que je me trompais.

Axel, Axel, tu es Lea.

Maintenant qu'il ne reste plus de toi qu'une triste preuve d'existence et mes souvenirs floutés par la place que prennent les ténèbres dans mon cœur, je voulais te demander pardon. Tu ne comprenais pas. Et moi non plus.

Je le savais, pourtant, j'aurais dû.

Lea, tu vivais pour le présent, pour le maintenant, et si tu faisais des plans d'avenir c'était pour le plaisir immédiat d'imaginer. Lea, tu n'as jamais compris comment je nous imaginais plus tard, mais ce n'était pas grave tant qu'on avait un cœur. Lea, Axel, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que c'était qu'une pause dans notre vie.

Alors pardon. Pour ne t'avoir pas dit. Pour t'avoir balancé ma pause en pleine tête en supposant que tu ne le prendrais pas mal, que tu saurais que je ne faisais que ce que j'avais à faire pour qu'on retrouve cet avenir ensemble qui était comme une évidence tant qu'on avait un cœur.

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait mourir avant. Je ne savais pas que tu mourrais avant. Je ne savais pas qu'on était encore en vie.

Et pendant que j'attendais d'avoir un cœur pour être heureux, toi, tu te contentais d'être heureux, maintenant et tout de suite. Et je l'ai vu et je n'ai pas compris. Et je me suis demandé pourquoi tu cherchais un sens à cette non-vie qui ne devait qu'être une infime parenthèse dans notre vraie vie, celle avec les véritables sentiments, celle où nos cœurs battent à l'unisson, celle où on s'aime.

Maintenant tu as _disparu_ , rigoureusement parlant, et sans doute que si mon existence s'arrêtait maintenant, ce ne serait qu'une disparition, mais toi tu es mort, maintenant, parce que toi tu n'as jamais arrêté de vivre.

Et je suis toujours jaloux de Roxas, même si avant je n'aurais jamais trouvé ce mot viable parce que c'est celui d'une émotion, et je suis toujours frustré que ce ne soit pas avec moi, mais je suis un peu heureux, au final, que tu ne m'aies pas attendu pour être heureux avant de mourir.

.

.

.

.

Voilà … La dernière phrase est presque joyeuse ? Je crois que j'aime bien réfléchir au point de vue de Saïx, en fait.

Donc on conclut là-dessus.

Alors, voilà, je me répète mais encore merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, **Loir** , fidèle au poste tous les jours avec des mots qui me faisaient chaud au cœur, de même qu' **Hylliy** , lecteur incomparable qui ne manque jamais de me donner des idées, et **Ima** , éternellement à l'heure.

Merci, vraiment, **Laemia** , **Ya** , **Syln** , **Saphir** , **Link** , merci d'avoir été là, parce que en fait si y avait pas de lecteurs, et pas de commentaires et bah en fait ce serait vachement moins chouette d'écrire, hein, et bof motivant.

Du coup merci tout le monde, passez une bonne journée et puis … Joyeux Noël !


	25. Day 25

… Et … C'était une ruse ! Il y avait encore un OS !

Bon, en soi ça fait pas partie du calendrier mais un peu quand même puisque c'est un cadeau de Noël, que j'ai choisi d'offrir à **Hylliy** , parce que voilà, c'est Noël et puis merci pour toutes tes reviews depuis longtemps ça me fait toujours plaisir et – j'ai pas à me justifier, OK ? Je fais des cadeaux comme je veux. Donc voilà, Joyeux Noël **Hylliy** , j'espère que ce tout petit cadeau te plaira au moins un peu.

Et puis joyeux Noël tout le monde !

Bonne lecture !

Day 25 : Merry Christmas

Genre : Romance

Focus : Vanitas

.

.Day 25.

 _25 décembre_

Ce n'était pas tant une question de comment Vanitas en était arrivé là. Il était venu de lui-même et de manière presque totalement consentante à cette fête/exposition/réunion innommable d'artistes en tous genre. La véritable question, c'était pourquoi il était venu.

.

 _14 décembre_

« Mais le vingt-cinq, tu fais quelque chose ? »

Vanitas releva la tête de son cours qu'il ne lisait de toute façon qu'à moitié. Devant lui, l'abruti à tête d'allumette qui osait se prétendre son meilleur ami, torse nu, essuyait sa sueur à l'aide d'un vieux T-shirt, ce qui aurait sans doute fait baver la moitié des nanas qui peuplaient leur ancien lycée, dans le temps.

« Bof. Pourquoi ?

— On fait un mini-festival avec l'asso'. Tu pourrais venir. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules, pas forcément emballé par l'idée. Axel faisait partie depuis le lycée d'une association qui mélangeait des artistes de tous les horizons. L'année précédente, ils avaient récupéré un joli hangar qu'ils avaient pas mal aménagé – Vanitas le savait pour avoir fait la moitié de la plomberie du machin – et depuis, ils faisaient ce qu'ils appelaient des festivals mais ressemblait plutôt à des expositions bâtardes dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Et donc, pour Noël visiblement.

« Bof.

— Allez, quoi. Je sais que t'as rien de prévu, tu vas juste zoner chez toi et regarder des films nazes toute la journée.

— Et je peux savoir en quoi regarder tes peintures atroces serait une meilleure occupation ? »

Vanitas évita avec soin le pinceau qui était dirigé vers lui, esquivant ensuite un tube de peinture vide pour se cacher derrière la veste en cuir d'Axel, qui était un peu le seul objet sacré du roux. Le squelette vivant baissa les armes et pencha la tête, essayant une nouvelle approche.

« Demyx viendra. »

.

 _7 décembre_

« What. The. Fuck. »

Vanitas regarda autour de lui sans reconnaître son appartement, fortement perturbé de se réveiller dans un lit à la fois inconnu et vide. Poussé par son estomac affamé, il se leva et marcha en essayant d'éviter d'écraser quoi que ce soit qui traînait par terre – pas mal de cahiers, de bouquins et de vêtements, quelques assiettes – et rejoignit à l'instinct la cuisine, heureux de tomber dessus du premier coup – en même temps, il ne semblait pas y avoir plus de deux pièces dans cet appartement, de ce qu'il avait vu. Là, sur le comptoir en bois tâché de choses non-identifiables, une cafetière à piston à moitié pleine, une tasse vide, deux croissants. Et un post-it.

 _Salut Vanitas ! Bien dormi ?_

 _Pardon, je suis parti sans rien dire, je voulais pas te réveiller. J'avais un cours ce matin, mais je devrais rentrer avant midi et demie. Je t'ai sorti ça, mais tu peux te servir dans les placards. Oh, si tu veux partir, il faut juste claquer la porte._

 _À tout à l'heure ! 3_

 _Demyx_

Et une grande pensée envahit son cerveau : mauvaise idée. Enfournant un des croissants dans sa bouche et remplissant à demi la tasse de café, Vanitas regarda le micro-ondes, qui affichait presque midi. Pressé, il retourna dans la chambre et y récupéra sommairement ses affaires, passant plusieurs minutes à la recherche de sa chaussette disparue et pus longtemps encore à trouver sa ceinture – mais pourquoi diable n'était-elle pas sur son pantalon ? Finalement habillée, il prit le deuxième croissant à la main, avala une longue gorgée de café, et ouvrit la porte avec la ferme intention de la claquer derrière lui et de ne plus jamais en franchir le seuil.

.

 _6 décembre_

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça. »

Axel souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que Vanitas fixait la porte du bar où ils étaient supposés boire jusqu'à oublier pourquoi ils étaient venus boire en premier lieu, porte qui venait de laisser entrer dans le lieu un jeune homme blond qui portait dans son dos une guitare dont il savait se servir mieux que personne et qui rendait parfois Vanitas curieux de ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre avec ses doigts.

« Je ne suis que le serviteur de tes désirs inavoués, Vani.

— Tu es un serviteur de l'Enfer.

— Pas la peine de paraphraser ce que je viens de dire. »

Le type regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu avant de les reconnaître et de leur sourire très grand, marchant vers eux d'un pas vif et joyeux. Vanitas fit signe au barman de lui mettre un shot.

.

 _1er décembre_

« Nique-toi, j' suis pas bourré.

— C'est ça Vanichat, c'est ça. »

Avec un lourd soupir, Axel agrippa son meilleur ami à bras-le-corps pour presque le porter jusqu'au-dehors de la boîte où ils ne s'entendaient qu'à peine parler. Il n'était même pas encore trois heures du matin et Vanitas était déjà un déchet ambulant. Enfin, ambulant, il ne semblait pas véritablement capable de se déplacer tout seul dans cette nuit froide et sans doute que si Axel le déposait là il avait un chance sur trois de mourir à cause de la température. Réussissant à les extraire de la foula amassée devant la sortie, il perdit contact une seconde avec Vanitas qui s'était échoué contre un mur et tentait visiblement de se rouler une cigarette – sans succès flagrant. Après un combat pitoyable, Axel lui prit son tabac des mains et lui roula son tube à cancer, le lui tendant avant de commander un Uber sur son téléphone. Quand il se retourna vers le brun, celui-ci était accroupi le dos au mur et essayait d'attraper sa cigarette qui était tombée sur le bitume. Le rouquin ne s'embarrassa même pas à tenter de le relever et se contenta de s'accroupir à son côté et de lui poser une main sur le dos.

« Axel … J' dois te dire … J' suis amoureux … »

Il grimaça, pressant sa main plus fort contre le dos de son meilleur ami, au risque de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

« De Riku. Je sais.

— Nan, pas lui … Pas Riku …

— Oh. De moi ?

— Abruti. »

.

 _25 décembre_

« Ah, Vanitas, tu es venu ! J' suis grave content ! »

Ah, oui, en effet, Vanitas avait soudain un aperçu de la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

.

 _1er décembre_

« Abruti. De Demyx. »

.

 _6 décembre_

« Yo Vanitas ! Dis, Axel m'a dit que t'étais amoureux de moi, c'est vrai ?

— Mais t'as aucune subtilité, sérieux ? Et, hm, y a moy'. »

.

 _7 décembre_

« T'allais partir ? »

Vanitas bloqua un moment sur le pallier, se pinçant les lèvres, serra le croissant dans ses mains. Un sourire triste face à lui.

« Tu peux y aller, si tu veux. C'est pas grave. »

Et il n'avait plus aucune envie de passer cette porte.

.

 _14 décembre_

« Demyx viendra. Et il aura un cadeau pour toi. »

.

 _25 décembre_

Avec un rictus, Vanitas fit rouler sa cigarette entre ses doigts, attendant que l'autre poursuive la conversation de lui-même, peu désireux de faire une bourde en bafouillant maintenant. S'il lui restait encore un minimum de dignité il comptait bien s'y accrocher.

« Axel t'a dit ?

— De quoi ?

— Pour, hm, le cadeau ?

— Le cadeau ?

— Le cadeau.

— Quel cadeau ?

— Ton cadeau. Mon cadeau.

— Ton cadeau ou le mien ?

— Mon cadeau. Pour toi. Enfin, ton cadeau. De moi. Le cadeau, quoi.

— Et c'est quoi ? Si c'est pas toi, le cadeau, j'en veux pas. »

Et bien sûr que Demyx avait prévu un cadeau dont Vanitas voudrait, et dont il pourrait profiter un très long moment.

.

.

.

Et voilà. Cette fois, ce calendrier est définitivement terminé.

 **Hylliy** , j'espère que tu auras apprécié malgré la présence d'Axel et de cigarettes (dont tu remarqueras peut-être qu'aucune n'est allumée de tout l'OS, ha !).

 **Loir** , en soi, j'imagine que ça te plaît aussi, alors c'est un peu un Merci pour toi aussi ? Voilà.

À nouveau, merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire, ça me fait exceptionnellement plaisir et j'ai passé un merveilleux mois de décembre, avec ses hauts et ses bas mais en sachant tous les jours que j'allais vous offrir une histoire et recevoir vos commentaires, ce qui est le plus bel échange de cadeaux que je connaisse donc voilà.

Passez une excellente journée, et une bonne fin d'année !


End file.
